Agent One
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A young agent for the goverment gets throwed togather with Mark Callaway, when she is under orders to protect him. Turns out to be a match made in hell or is it? *Story Completed*
1. Default Chapter

**Characters: Abby Spencer- 21 years old. Agent for WIA(World Intelligence Agency) Was part of an experimental program to induct children and turn them into perfect agents. She was 7 years old when she entered the program. Seemly cold and emotionless agent with no problems with killing.**

**Mark Callaway: Wrestler who falls into trouble with Victor Kasseris. Mark's ex wife starts dating him after Mark dumps her and she convinces Victor she wants him dead.**

**Victor Kasseris: Member of a wealthy Greek family who are also the head of the Greek Mafia. Cold blooded killer.**

**John Burrows: Was best friends with Jason Spencer, Abby's dad who was also an agent, Head of the WIA. The man who stated project Cradle as it was called and inducted Abby into the agency after she witness her whole family brutally murdered.**

**Summary: Victor Kasseris tries to murder Mark Calloway, and The WIA gets involved. They have been trying to catch Victor for years. John decides to put Abby on the case, since he is one of the men that murdered her family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Undertaker or Mark Calloway and I make no money from these stories.**

**Rating: R for language, violence and sexual themes.**

Blood…too much blood for a seven year old to comprehend. She had been mad at her daddy for taking her Brother Pete's side in the argument. So she stormed off to the kitchen. She had heard a deafening noise fill the air and a sulfuric smell. She had climbed in one of the kitchen cabinets and hid knowing something was wrong. The noise stopped and she climbed out and creeped toward the den. She picked around the corner and almost screamed but stopped her self. Blood everywhere, Her family lay in the floor blood pooled around them. They were dead there was no doubt in her mind. They had been shot down all of them. She seen three men there laughing. She looked at them and imprinted there faces in her brain. She knew if they seen her she was dead. She ran to the kitchen and out the back door. She headed for the woods and stayed there for what seemed like a long time. 

She slowly came out of the woods and quietly made her way into the house. She went into the den. The men were gone but her family was still here still dead. She went to her father and knelt down beside him. She touched hiss cheek it was cold. He was covered in blood which by now had congealed. She should have been screaming and crying but she was in shock.

"Daddy I'm sorry I got mad." She whispered.

She checked her mother next. Dead. She had been 6 months pregnant.

"Love you mommy." Abby said.

Abby checked her 5 brothers. Pete first, then Michael, James, Robert, they were all dead.

She got up and walked to the playpen. She didn't want to look but she had too. Finally tears came as she seen Justin. God he was just a little guy, how could they kill him. He was just a year old. Crying she picked him up and walked to the phone. She called Uncle John's number.

"Hello." John said.

"Uncle John, its Abby." She said.

John heard the tears in her voice.

"What's wrong Abby?" John asked.

"There dead. There all dead." Abby said.

John felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Abby we'll be right there honey." John said.

Abby hung up the phone and sat down in the floor holding Justin in her arms.

"Shh baby, don't cry, sissy's here, I'll take care of you." Abby whispered. She sat and rocked the baby and waited.

John had walked in on the most horrific slaying he had ever seen. And in the middle of it Abby was sitting rocking the dead baby. They had to fight her to get the baby away from her. John had took her out side and got most of the story from her. He had took her back to the agency headquarters and cleaned her up, she was covered in blood. Then he had showed her different pictures of men her dad had come up against or been after at one time or another. She had picked out Stavros Kasseris, Stephan Kasseris and Victor Kasseris. John sighed. He should have known they would pull some shit like this, they were cold blooded killers.

"Abby do want to catch these men who killed your family?" John asked.

He knew he was manipulating her and using her grief, but the program he had come up with had yet to be started; now they had a child for it free and clear, she had no other family to claim her. She was perfect.

"Me?" She asked.

John looked at her. She looked just like her dad, long dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. The sweetest looking child in the world. Yes perfect she could be an perfect agent, who would ever suspect a sweet faced child. He felt a moment of guilt but then swept it away, after all they were the good guys, and this program would benefit the country.

"Yes Abby, I want to put you in training to be an agent; you would be the first in this program, a prototype of sorts. You could catch these men and punish them for what they did." John said.

"I'll do it. But I'm going to kill them; I swear to you, I'll kill them." Abby said.

John looked close there was a coldness in her eyes he had never seen before.

"We'll start tomorrow." John said.

Present Day

Abby woke up in a cold sweat.

"Shit." She cursed. She hated the dreams the blood. It all came back in her dreams. She got up and got some water. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yea." Abby said.

"Get up to my office. Victor has turned up again and I figured you would want this case." John said.

Abby hung up and put on her shoulder holster and slid her Glock 9MM in the holster. She left her room and headed down the hallway of the barracks. Agents didn't have to live here, but a lot of the younger ones and single ones did. Who had time to keep up a home, to Abby this was home, she was raised and trained here. Her only family was The WIA. So Victor turned up again. She had killed his two cousins years ago in a standoff, but him, he was still out there. She was going to kill him this time. She didn't want to bring him to justice, she wanted revenge.


	2. chapter 2

Mark was in his hotel room arguing on the phone with John Burrows.

"Listen John, I can take care of myself. I don't need an agent to protect me." Mark said.

"No arguments Mark, me and Agent One will be down early tomorrow." John said.

"Agent One what kind of name is that?" Mark asked. 

John laughed.

"It's just a code name really; Agent One was the first in a new training program introduced years ago, therefore the name." John said.

Mark had known John for years, they had been neighbors in Texas, but he had only vaguely known he worked for the government until this mess had come up.

"Listen I really can handle this prick." Mark said.

"Mark your way out of your league, your ex really hooked up with a psycho. We have been after him for years, but he always disappears. He is a cold blooded killer, he runs drugs, prostitution, child porn, you name it, he's into it, and we want him. He is nothing but slime. If he threatened to kill you he won't stop till he does and he already tried once." John said.

"Okay, I'll at least talk to you and your agent." Mark said sighing.

Mark got off the phone and sat down. This guy sounded like a real slime ball. He guessed he should cooperate and get him off the street.

John looked up as Abby walked through the door. She was a beautiful girl if only she would smile, but then what the hell did she have to smile about. He had turned her into a cold killing machine. He should have got the girl in therapy and took her home and raised her like a normal child. But he hadn't you couldn't go back.

"Victor has hooked up with Jeannette Calloway, Mark Calloway's ex. Jeanette wants him dead, and probably cause Mark dumped her because he caught her cheating. They have one child aged 3 who lives with Mark's sister. They are now hiding out to protect the child. Mark has custody, but Jeanette would get custody and control of Mark's estate if anything happened to him. Victor has made one attempt on his life and as you well know will try again. I have three CD's you can watch on your laptop on the plane ride that will give you all the background info on Mark. Memorize it. You are going to be Mark's new wife, met and fell in love while he was off for three weeks. Get the story straight." John said.

Abby nodded and took the CD's.

"No arguments?" John asked.

"Not where Victor is concerned, I'd marry the devil himself to get to him." Abby said.

"Let me make myself clear, you're to bring him in if at all possible, no revenge." John said.

"Of course John, I'm a well trained agent, I know that." Abby said meeting his gaze.

"Yea well you killed the other two." John said.

"Those were perfectly legal kills you know that. They had me cornered shooting at me I had no choice." Abby said.

"Yes so it would seem." John said looking at her.

"You know Abby, you have 14 years in, you're still young, you inherited your father's estate, not to mention the money you've earned over the last 14 years, you could retire, start a new life. Why don't you let another agent handle this? "John said.

Abby stared at him and stood up.

"What else would I do John this is all I know?" Abby said.

"You're still just a kid; you could do anything you wanted." John said looking at the beautiful young girl.

"Guilt eating at you Uncle John?" Abby asked quietly.

They looked at each other a moment and she turned and left.

John sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair. In all these years he had wondered if she had realized how he had used her to further his career and his project. She had never complained once or said anything to indicate she had. Now with that one statement he realized she knew he had stole her childhood, betrayed his friendship with her father. He knew Jason would have never wanted this for his little girl. Jason had always been adamantly against Project Cradle, saying it would damage a child to be raised in an environment with no love only daily instruction in the art of killing. It was too late to go back now, what was done was done. He picked up the phone to arrange for a flight to New York where Mark was at.

Abby sat with her headphones on watching the CD's that John had given her. She glanced down the isle every once in a while to glance at John. He looked miserable. She knew his guilt had been eating him over the years and she knew the man had used her to his own advantage. Over the years she had sometimes hated him. Her childhood had been anything but normal, filled with classes and covert training, shooting ranges. She had been lonely. There had been no more picnics, playgrounds, bicycles, video games, fighting with her brothers. She had been left with a black hole in her life and she filled it with the WIA, a poor substitute. She had only let herself cry at night in her room in the dark when she was sure no one else could hear. She had to be strong not weak. She had learned to push down her emotions till they were practically non existent. She turned back to the CD's. This was to be the most important job yet. She was going to kill this bastard that had laughed over her family's dead bodies. Then her job would be done.


	3. chapter 3

Mark hung up the phone. He had just got through talking with his son Lucas. He was worried sick about him, what with all that was going on with this Victor guy and Jeanette. Jeanette had never taken an interest in there son before, but she might try to grab him just to get back at Mark. That's why he had sent him and his sister into hiding so they would be safe. He went and lay back on the bed. John should be here any time now. Maybe protection wasn't such a bad idea, if anything happened Jeanette would get her hands on Lucas, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"So this guy is a wrestler. This should be interesting. It's a strange profession to be in." Abby said.

"Not really, wrestling is very popular right now. Mark has been at the top for a long time with his character, he's become very wealthy doing this." John said.

"Yea well he looks like the dumb jock type." Abby said.

"You would be surprised. I've known Mark a long time; we live next to each other in Texas. He's a very intelligent man." John said. 

Abby looked doubtful and stepped off the elevator. 

John had his qualms about throwing these two together, but he owed this case to Abby. He knew she needed to closure on this part of her life. He just hoped they didn't kill each other.

Mark got up and answered the knock at his door. John was standing there with some little girl.

"Hey John come on in." Mark said.

John and Abby walked in. Mark looked at the girl. She was a real beauty. Long brown hair, big brown eyes. She was around 5"5 and had a gorgeous body from what you could tell under the jeans and T-shirt and a black leather jacket. This must be John's kid or something. He wondered where the agent was who was going to be traveling with him.

"Mark this is Agent One or Agent Spencer." John said smiling.

The smile left Mark's face.

"You're joking right? What has she been an Agent for 5 minutes, she looks 18 or younger. She's supposed to protect me. That's a laugh. She couldn't even protect herself." Mark said scowling at her.

"Mark…" John began but Abby held up her hand.

"Listen Macho man, I'm a well trained agent, with 14 years experience. I'm the best the agency has to offer, you will be safer with me than any other agent out there. I will protect you with my life, nothing will happen to you on my watch. Another thing is I have been after Victor for years, I know him better than anyone; I know how he thinks and what motivates him. I'll get him this time even if it means having to put up with your male chauvinist ass." Abby said.

"John I'm going down to the bar for a drink, I'll be back in 20 minutes." Abby said and left.

Mark stood there with his mouth open not knowing what to say.

"Sit down Mark." John said.

Mark sat and looked at John.

"She's right; she's the best we have to offer. Nothing will happen to you with her protecting you." John said.

"She's a kid." Mark said.

"Maybe physically, she's 21. But mentally she's a lot older than you and me. She's a prototype. She was the first agent in a training program I created. Project Cradle, Take a child and train them from an early age to be an agent. Small children learn easier than adults. The program was a success. She's lives, breaths and eats for the WIA. She was shooting perfect when she was 7. She has the face of an angel and the heart of a killer. The perfect agent." John said.

"Prototype, you act like she's not human, how could you do that to a child? That's sick John." Mark said disgusted.

"There's plenty of kids out there that nobody wants, we take them give them a place to stay, train them, feed them, give them a career. Worse things could happen to them." John said.

Mark shook his head.

"It's wrong John, that's all there is to it." Mark said.

"Well we don't have to agree on this, but she is the best agent for the job. So what do you say?" John asked.

"Why does she hate Victor so much, I could see it in her eyes?" Mark said.

John sighed. He didn't like telling all her personal business but seeing as Mark was putting his life in her hands he had a right to know.

"He's is one of three men who murdered her family." John said.

Mark sighed so she had a definite interest in this man.

"What happened to the other two?" Mark asked.

"They were cousins of Victor's, she killed them." John said.

"Okay I'll go along with this." Mark said.

"I'll get her back up her so we can go over the fine details." John said.

He called Abby on her cell and told her to come back up to the room.

Mark sat and thought. He hoped he knew what he was getting into. He had a feeling that Agent One was going to be nothing but trouble.


	4. chapter 4

Abby headed back upstairs. Calloway was pretty much like she figured a Neanderthal. But she could deal with him, she had to. She was going to have Victor no matter what she had to do. She knocked on the door of his room and he answered rather quickly. He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Okay sit down you two." John said.

Abby sat down in the chair across from John and Mark sat on the couch.

"Okay your cover is you two meet while you were on Vacation Mark, today is your first day back at work, so that should seem logical. You two met in Texas and fell in love quickly and married." John said handing Mark a fact sheet to memorize.

"Now hold on just a moment, who the hell said anything about married." Mark burst out.

Abby set back and sighed.

"Mark do you think we can draw Victor out if he knows you have a government agent traveling with you? No way, he's not stupid. This is a cover story. I have all the documents, they look perfectly legal, but there fake, your not really going to be married. But you will have to keep up appearances in public; do you think you can do that?" John asked.

Mark ran his hand through his short hair.

"I can I guess, but the question is can she?" Mark said looking at Abby.

"Mr. Calloway, I'm a professional, you worry about your end, and I'll worry about mine." Abby said coolly.

"Fine." Mark bit out.

Now here's all the documentation you two will need as well as a portfolio on how you two met and Abby's back ground information for the cover. We made her a government agent, sticking as close to the truth as possible, but she's a DEA officer for her cover. That will explain her carrying a gun." John said.

"Gun? She's got a gun?" Mark boomed not looking happy.

"Well what did you think I would do if Victor came after you, club him to death with your ego?" Abby asked with a straight face.

John grinned. Abby always did have a sharp tongue.

"Ya got a real smart mouth girl, you just be careful with that gun." Mark said sharply.

"Yes sir." Abby said giving him a little salute.

John rolled his eyes.

"You two try to limit your bickering to the privacy of your room, you supposed to be newly weds you know." John said.

"What do you mean room; I got to share a room with her?" Mark asked.

"He's not real bright is he?" Abby said looking at John.

"Listen Genius, Were married how would it look if we didn't share a room? Don't worry your virtue is perfectly safe, I wouldn't touch you if I was on fire and your dick was a water hose." Abby said smirking.

"Oh Lord, there going to kill each other." John mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well little girl you aint exactly going to win no prizes for beauty queen or personality, your perfectly safe too." Mark snapped.

"Oh Gee were you trying to hurt my feeling with that comment, try harder." Abby said and sat back glaring at him.

"Remember you two, in public you have to act like love birds." John said.

"Good thing I'm a great actress." Abby said.

Mark just growled something under his breath.

"Well you two are on your own. Abby you know the drill check in everyday with a report." John said getting up.

"Abby I want him brought in; he needs to pay for his crimes. I don't want any fatal accident in this case. Do we understand each other?" John warned.

Abby looked at him coldly.

"I'll do what I have to just like I always do. I'm not in training anymore haven't been for years. You can't take a belt to me anymore if I do something you don't like." Abby said.

John went to respond and stopped what was the point. He had done some things in her training he wasn't proud of, but he had done it so she wouldn't make mistakes in real life where it could cost her very life.

Mark watched the exchange between the two. He sensed that John cared about the girl, but he had done some pretty fucked up things to this kid as far as Mark was concerned.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Abby." John said and left.

"I have to be at the arena in an hour." Mark said.

"Okay, that gives us a little time to have a talk about exactly what I expect out of you." Abby said.

Mark raised his brow at her. This should be real entertaining he thought as he waited for her to continue.


	5. chapter 5

"Do go on I can hardly wait." Mark said smirking at her.

"You don't go anywhere without me, not to the bathroom, not to the bar, out with the guys that means anywhere. I need to know where you are 24/7." Abby said.

"Going to watch me bath too?" Mark asked.

"I'm being serious; I can't protect you if I don't know where you are." Abby said.

Abby threw him a two way. 

"If we ever are separated or you're in trouble call me on this." Abby said. 

She had its mate clipped on her belt. Mark nodded and slipped it in his pocket.

"Now as for your son, I assume you got him well hid?" Abby asked.

"Yea, his mom never showed any interest till we got divorced. I got custody. He stays with my sister and I visit, then all this shit went down and I sent them into hiding, I was afraid Jeanette would try something." Mark said.

"You're doing the right thing; Victor is one sick son of a bitch. He has no problem killing children." Abby said.

Mark turned pale at her words, God what if he got to Lucas.

"Don't worry if the time comes, I'll protect him too, if you need me too, I won't let Victor hurt him." Abby said.

It was the first kind thing she had said to him and it surprised him. He looked at her closely. He seen for a moment unbearable pain in her eyes and then like a flash it was gone.

"I guess we better get to the arena. I'll drive, I want you to read that portfolio on how we met and married. There will be a lot of questions from your friends." Abby said.

Mark grabbed his gear and the folder off the table.

"Let's go." Mark said.

Abby followed him out the door. They had to get ready to put on the performance of a lifetime.

"Okay you got the story straight?" Abby asked as they walked in the back entrance of the arena. 

"Yea you were doing a drug bust in Houston. I got stopped in the roadblock while you guys were doing clean-up. I spotted you; got out asked your name asked you to dinner and the rest as they say is history." Mark said.

"Okay." Abby said satisfied he knew his part.

Abby stiffened when she felt him throw his arm around her.

"Relax and start acting." He whispered in her ear.

"Mark buddy what's up."

"Hey Glen." Mark said grinning.

"Wow who's this beautiful girl?" Glen asked.

"My Wife." Mark replied.

Glen's mouth fell open in shock.

Abby looked over the big man. He was at least 7 foot tall. He had brown long curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Close your mouth before ya catch flies." Mark joked.

"Sorry I'm just shocked; I thought marriage was off your agenda for good." Glen said.

"It was till I met Abby, it was love at first sight." Mark said bending down to kiss her cheek.

Abby smiled up at him and grinned.

"It sure was I saw Mark and knew he was the man for me." Abby said.

She wrapped her free arm around Mark and hugged him.

Damn she's good. Mark thought.

"It's nice to meet you Glen." Abby said smiling and sticking out her hand to Glen.

"Well it's real nice to meet you too beautiful." Glen said.

"Now come on guys. I want to hear all about this romance of yours." Glen said.

"Honey you tell the story, you do it so well." Abby said sweetly.

"Okay Darlin." Mark said pulling her along beside him and Glen as they made there way to the dressing room.

"Damn Mark I wish I had seen her first. She's really nice. She seems so sweet." Glen said.

"Yea she is." Mark said trying to keep a straight face. Sweet was not a word he would use to describe her.

"Hey man if ya don't mind you can let everybody know about this, that way I don't have to keep repeating the story over and over." Mark said.

"Cool your giving me permission to gossip." Glen said laughing.

Mark grinned.

Abby came out of the bathroom.

"Well I got to run; I'll see you guys later." Glen said.

"Bye Glen." Abby said smiling.

As soon as he left Abby dropped the smile and sat on the couch.

"Darlin you sure acted like you liked me touching you." Mark smirked at her.

"I told you I'm a good actress. I just got through spraying Lysol all over." Abby said glaring at him.

"Haha, real funny girl." Mark said.

"My name is not girl or Darlin, its Abby please try to impart that information to your pea size brain." Abby said.

"I got to get ready for my match, so I'll ignore that comment." Mark said getting up. 

Abby got up to follow him.

"Sit yer ass back down. I'm just going to the bathroom to change, unless you want to help me." Mark said grinning at her.

Abby sat back down.

"I hope at your age you can dress yourself but if you get stuck on something hard like buttons call me." Abby said flipping open her laptop.

"Real funny Abby." Mark mumbled.

"He can be taught." Abby said as he left the room.

She laughed as the door to the bathroom slammed hard.

He might be the big dog but he hadn't met up with nobody like her yet. Before it was over she would have him whimpering like a pup.


	6. chapter 6

"Okay I'm headed down to my match and we can get out of here." Mark said.

Abby got up and slipped on her leather jacket to cover her gun.

"What do ya think your doing?" Mark asked crossing his arms.

"Uhh let's see….going with you." Abby said.

"Planning on going in the ring too?" Mark asked.

"No…I'm going to stay behind the curtain so I can keep an eye on the audience." Abby said.

"Oh and by the way…." She said as she followed him out the door.

Mark stopped causing her to run into him.

"Damn warn me when your going to stop it's like running into a brick wall." Abby said.

"What now." Mark said turning around.

"Were going to be driving a rental between the different cities if there close enough. It's easier to keep you safe in a controlled environment." Abby said.

"Do I have any say so in this?" Mark asked exasperated.

"No." Abby said and started following him again.

"Great stuck in a car for hours on end with the bitch from hell." Mark said and kept walking.

Abby didn't usually let stuff get under her skin, but hell she was just trying to do her job and protect him and that made her a bitch?

Mark turned around to look at her, he was surprised she hadn't jumped him for that comment, but she was just following him with a blank look on her face. Hell maybe the bitch comment was a little harsh.

Mark suddenly grabbed her and pressed her tight against the front of his body and planted a kiss right on her lips. Abby was in shock. God he felt warm and hard…. And …Good. His lips were warm and his goatee and mustache tickled in a most delightful way.

"Mark, I heard you got married. Looks like its true."

Mark pulled away from Abby and grinned.

"Hey Vince." Mark said.

"Hey I hear congratulations are in order." Vince said smiling.

"Abby this is my boss Vince McMahon." Mark said.

Abby grasped his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Abby said.

"Now drop the sir, it's just Vince, welcome to the family." Vince said.

"Thanks." Abby said.

"You to look like two love birds." Vince said laughing.

Mark pulled her close.

"Well ya know how it is when yer newly weds and all." Mark said grinning.

"Well I'll see you two around." Vince said. 

"Let go of me." Abby hissed when Vince turned the corner. She jerked away like she had been burned.

"You keep your lips off mine." Abby hissed.

"Abby don't get yer panties in a wad, it's just acting remember. Believe me I can control myself around you. From the indication I just got yer frigid as hell. Don't even know how to kiss a man. It was like kissing an iceberg; believe me I can do better." Mark said angrily and walked off.

Abby just stood there. Hell she had never been kissed she didn't know how to respond. She sighed and followed after Mark. Working with him was going to be harder than she thought.

Mark looked at Abby. She caught him looking and her whole face turned red.

Blushing Mark thought okay that was weird. His music hit and he started down to the ring.

Abby watched from behind the curtain. He was fighting some guy named the Big Show. The Big show came down and the match started. She scanned the audience but nothing looked out of place. Her eye caught on a guy in the second row. He was looking around but not at the match. He looked suspicious. He had his hand under his coat. Abby picked up the two way and called security. They had been informed that Mark had some threats and that she would be helping with his security for a while.

"Yea Mrs. Callaway what is it." Joe asked. He was one of the security.

"Yea there's a guy mid way up on the right side of the ring, second row. He's wearing a blue jacket; he's got black hair, check him out." Abby said.

"Sure thing." Joe said.

Abby watched as two security guards approached him. He tried to run but they caught him.

"He's got a gun, were calling the police." Joe said.

"I'll be back after Mark's match to talk to him." Abby said.

"Okay." Joe said.

Abby watched as Mark won the match. He headed back up the ramp. As soon as he was behind the curtain she grabbed him.

"Come on. I got someone to talk to." She said.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"A guy I spotted in the audience. I had security check him out, he had a gun." Abby said pulling him along.

Mark shut up and followed her. 


	7. chapter 7

Abby came out of the little room with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well?" Mark said jumping up.

"Nothing, he don't know nothing, Victor probably had one of his boys pay him to try to try to kill you. He's some crack head that was looking for a fix." Abby said.

"So were back to square one?" Mark asked.

"Yea pretty much, he'll lie low for awhile, and then he'll try again. Next time, hopefully he'll want to do the job himself." Abby said.

"Let's get back to the hotel, you look exhausted." Mark said.

Abby climbed out of the shower and dried off. She pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and went to the room. She stopped short. Mark was lying on the small couch looking ridiculous. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Trying to sleep." Mark snapped.

"Idiot get in the bed, we are both adults, the bed is huge. I don't think there is going to be a problem." Abby said.

Mark sat up looking relieved.

"You sure?" He asked.

Abby sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well lets see as you pointed out today, I'm not attractive, I have a crappy personality, I'm a bitch, I'm frigid and I don't  know how to kiss a man, I don't think I have to worry about you falling under my charms do you?" Abby said.

Mark had the good grace to look embarrassed. He got up and sat on the bed.

"Do ya mind if I watch TV for a while?" Mark asked.

"I don't care." Abby said and turned out the light and lay down.

Mark lay on his side of the bed and found an old episode of the Walton's.

"I know this is sappy but I can't help but like it." Mark said laughing.

Abby turned over to watch.

"I know, I admit it, I like it too." Abby said.

"I forgot all about dinner, you're probably starving." Mark said.

"It's okay." Abby said.

Mark jumped up and grabbed some change off the nightstand and disappeared out the door.

He came back in a few minutes with some sodas, chips and candy bars.

Abby sat up and took the soda from him.

"Not much of a dinner." Mark said.

"I've had worse." Abby said.

They sat in silence and ate then Mark threw the trash away and climbed back in the bed.

"What do you like about this show?" Mark asked, just really trying to make conversation.

Abby didn't answer for a moment.

"It kind of reminds me of my family. We had this big house back in the mountains of North Carolina. We were a big family; you know I had 5 brothers and one on the way. My daddy's word was the law just like on here. I guess it's kinda dumb." Abby said.

"Naw it's not dumb." Mark said quietly.

Mark wanted to ask her what happened but he didn't. He sensed she couldn't really talk about it. Just from the little he knew Abby had a rough life. One thing Abby had said had been nagging him all day like a toothache.

"Abby what ya said to John this morning about him belting ya, was that true?" Mark asked.

He liked John but the more he found out the less he liked him.

"I shouldn't have thrown that back in his face. John did what he had to do to keep me safe, when I screwed up in training he had to set me straight. If it was real life, it could cost me my life. He did me a favor really. Those whippings insured I didn't ever make those same mistakes again, probably saved my life in the long run." Abby said.

"Did he hurt ya?" Mark asked.

Abby thought back to the harsh whippings he had gave her. He always used a belt. The next day she would have a hard time walking her legs and butt hurt so badly. She remembered the first one in particular. She had thought he would never stop. The first time she had cried and pleaded and begged for him to stop. She had finally broken down sobbing crying for her daddy and he had stopped. She had realized real fast this was her new life and her family wasn't coming back.

"Yes." Abby whispered and rolled to her side.

Mark watched as she went to sleep. What kind of monster was John, hell he hid it so well, or was he just a man so driven by his own desires he had forgotten Abby was a child to be loved not programmed.  

Mark closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep they had a long drive tomorrow.


	8. chapter 8

Abby awoke to find her self pressed against Mark. She quickly moved over even though his warm hard body had felt wonderful. She looked at the clock. It was 5:00am. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never paid attention to guys before, why was Mark having this affect on her? Hell he didn't even like her. She figured she would go get a workout in before Mark got up. She got up and pulled off the t-shirt and went to get a bra out of her bag.

"What the hell happened to yer back?"

She quickly put the bra on and went back to the bed and pulled her t-shirt back on.

"A mission to Iraq some years back to get out a few hostages who plane went down over there. I got caught and they beat and tortured me." Abby said in a matter of fact voice.

"How did you get out?" Mark asked leaning on his elbow to look at her.

"Sure you want to know?" Abby asked.

Mark nodded.

"You'd be surprised what you can do with a bed spring. I took one out and straitened it, spent a few days sharpening it on a stone ledge. I pretty much decapitated the guard took his weapon and set the two hostages free and we were picked up at the rendezvous point." Abby said.

Mark noticed the way she told it with no emotion like it had happened to someone else. The scars on her back were a testament to the kind of pain she must have suffered, yet she seemed oblivious to it.

"Where ya headed?" Mark asked.

"To the gym before we get on the road." Abby said setting down to put on her tennis shoes.

"Want some company?" Mark asked setting up.

"Sure." Abby said and set back down to wait for him. She studied his tats since he didn't have a shirt on, they fascinated her. Mark caught her staring.

"What?" He asked.

"Your tats are beautiful." Abby said.

"Well thanks, most people think there weird." Mark said smiling.

"Most people hide and bury there emotions, you choose to wear your for the world to see, fascinating." Abby said. 

"Yer very perceptive, most people don't understand them." Mark said.

Mark pulled on a shirt and shoes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yea, let's go." Abby said and they headed downstairs.

Mark insisted they hold hands in case they ran into anyone they knew. Abby didn't bother to point out they weren't likely to run into anyone at the ungodly hour of 5:30am.

She enjoyed the feeling of his strong hand wrapped in hers. Abby figured she needed someone to knock some sense in her, being around Mark was making her act and feel really strange. As it happens they did run into Steve Austin leaving the gym.

"Hey deadman, heard ya got married, is this the little lady?" Steve asked grinning.

"Yea, Abby this is Steve Austin, a buddy of mine." Mark said.

"Hi Steve nice to meet you." Abby said.

"You too little lady, if this old dog here gives ya any trouble let me know, I'll kick his ass straight back to Texas." Steve said grinning.

"Oh really, well he did kind of piss me off yesterday." Abby said laughing.

"Deadman don't make me have to kick yer ass. You better treat that little girl right or this old rattle snake will steal her away from ya." Steve said joking.

Mark tightened his grip on her.

"She's just being a sassy little thing." Mark said and smacked her lightly on the ass.

Steve laughed and told them he would see them in the next city.

"What was that for?" Abby demanded with her hands on her hips. 

"For flirting, remember you're supposed to be married to me?" Mark said grinning.

Before Mark knew what she was doing Abby grabbed his wrist and pressed her fingers hard into the inside of his wrist. Mark fell to his knees gasping in pain. He couldn't move.

"If you ever try that macho shit with me again, I'll break your wrist." Abby said calmly and then let him go.

Mark grabbed his wrist still in pain.

"That shit hurt!" Mark gasped out.

"Oh quit whining you big baby. A big guy like you can't take a little pain?" Abby said.

Mark stood up rubbing his wrist. Damn if she wasn't dangerous.

Abby turned and started toward the indoor track.

"Hey do ya think you could show me how to do that?" Mark yelled after her.

"Maybe, we'll see." Abby called back over her shoulder.

Mark watched her start running. He was lying yesterday. She was a beautiful girl.

Mark started his workout and tried to get Abby off his mind.

Mark dried his face and looked at the time. It was almost 7:30am. God had they been at it that long. He looked around the gym and seen Abby was now on the treadmill with no signs of slowing down. He watched her for ten more minutes and went over and unplugged the treadmill.

"What the fuck you do that for?" Abby asked jumping down.

"A workout is one thing, trying to kill your self is another? You've had enough." Mark said.

"Just who the hell are you?" Abby demanded.

"Yer husband." Mark said grinning. 

"Now go hit the showers and meet me back out here, I'm starving." Mark said

"I will not." Abby said with her hands on her hips.

"Ya got two options go do what I said, or I'll carry ya back there and shower ya myself. I know ya can always shoot me, but I'm betting ya won't since its yer job to protect me." Mark said grinning at her.

Abby glared at him and then grabbed her gear and headed for the showers.

"Damn Cave man!" Abby yelled back at him.

Mark just chuckled and headed for the showers.


	9. chapter 9

They managed to make it through breakfast with no major casualties between the two of them. They managed to run into half of the WWE roster which stressed Abby out having to play the happy little wife. She felt like her face would crack if she had to smile one more time. 

They got on the road about 10:00am. Mark tried to make conversation for a while but gave up when she didn't answer him. She was still plenty pissed about the shower incident this morning.

Abby picked up her cell and rang John's number.

"Hey, I'm just checking in." Abby said.

She filled him in about the indecent at the arena.

"Listen I know you guys are driving, I want to stop in Albany. We got a crime scene up there I want you to take a look at. We think Victor is responsible. Its drug related. He's been moving around quite a bit. If you could take a look and confirm what we think, we could know for sure he's been in the area at least." John said.

"Okay, give me the address." Abby said.

She got off the phone.

"John wants me to stop in Albany and take a look at a crime scene he thinks Victor is responsible for it. He wants me to confirm to be sure so we can place him in the area." Abby said.

Mark took the address and looked at it.

"Okay, shouldn't take much time off the trip." Mark said.

"So you think it was him?" Mark asked.

"I won't know till I see the crime scene." Abby said.

"You the resident expert on this guy?" Mark asked.

"I've made myself an expert. I want him dead." Abby said.

"I thought John wanted him brought in." Mark said.

"I don't care what he wants, I'll have my way." Abby said.

She closed her eyes and dozed till they reached the address in Albany.

"Were here." Mark said.

Abby opened her eyes and got out of the car. The house was surrounded by police cars. Mark got out and followed her.

"You might want to wait here." Abby said.

"No I'll stick with you." Mark said.

"Suit yourself." Abby said.

"Who are you?'" A detective asked as they crossed the yellow line.

"I'm Agent Spencer." Abby said and flashed a badge at him.

He looked at Mark.

"He's with me." Abby said.

The detective nodded.

"Worse crime scene I ever run across, didn't know they was going to send a woman." The detective said.

"I can handle it, just lead the way." Abby said.

"Mark just stay back and don't fuck up any evidence by trampling on it." Abby said.

"It's in the living room. Nobody has been in yet but a few detectives, they said to hold off on forensics till you took a look." The detective said.

Mark just stay in the doorway." Abby said.

Abby stepped through the doorway and the scene just about undid her, but she used her years of training to bury her feeling and go further. The whole family had been gunned down. They were laying everywhere. She took in the man the woman, both shot point blank in the head.

Mark was standing in the doorway. He had never seen such horror in all his life. Blood every where. The worst part was the small little bodies lying in there own blood shot to death. Mark backed out of the room and leaned against the wall.

"That's one tough cookie in there she didn't even flinch." The detective said.

Abby stopped and looked at the broken and bloody little bodies. Her mind flashed back to that day in her house. She shook her head and tried to concentrate. She saw a cigar butt on the floor. She didn't pick it up but bent for a closer look. Yep it was his brand. This was Victor all the way. She turned and walked out of the room.

"It was Victor." She told them and headed out the front door. She kept walking ignoring the fact that Mark was calling her. She stopped when she got to the car and waited for Mark. Mark grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"How can ya look at that and show no emotion, no feeling. Are ya really that cold a person?" Mark asked angrily. 

Abby jerked away from him.

"Don't presume to know how I feel about anything. That's my job to look at stuff like that every day. It's my job to find the bastard who did that and keep him from doing it again. I can't do that by puking and crying every time I see something like that. You don't know shit about me Mark, so don't Judge me!" Abby yelled at him. 

Abby got in the car and slammed the door.

Mark went around and got in the driver's side.

"I'm sorry Abby, I was way out of line, I just never seen nothing like that before." Mark said.

"I have." She said quietly and turned and stared out the windows lost in memories of her own.


	10. chapter 10

Jeanette sat staring out the hotel window. They were staying in the best suite of course. Victor had money and class, something Mark lacked.

"Victor I want my kid." Jeanette said.

"You'll have him soon enough. Just be patient. Let your ex get comfortable again, and then I'm going to take care of him. I have to be careful, I got agents all over the world after me, I have to lay low for a while." Victor said.

 Jeanette nodded. She would be patient. Soon she would have everything of Mark's. He had treated her like some street whore and he was going to pay.

They had made Maryland in good time. They had checked into the hotel room. All Abby wanted to do was go to bed, but Mark got it in his head to go down and play poker with the guys in the bar. So of course Abby had to go too.

"You can stay here. I don't need a sitter." Mark had said.

Abby had not said a word, just got dressed and followed him out the door.

"Great the guys are going to think I can't go no where with out ya." Mark had complained.

"Sorry I'm cramping your style. It's my job."  Abby had said.

 When they got to the bar Abby had got a table in the corner by her self so she could keep an eye on Mark. She didn't feel like playing the happy wife tonight. She ordered a Jack and Coke and sat and kept an eye on Mark. He seemed to be having a good time. She sat and watched him taking in his features. He was a very handsome man. Tall, auburn short hair, that goatee and mustache that seemed to make him irresistible and of course those beautiful green eyes. She watched as the guys drank and cut up and played cards. It must be nice to have friends you could cut lose with like that. 

Two women walked up and started flirting with Mark. They were blonde and big breasted and they were hanging all over him. They must be fans Abby thought. Mark reached up and kissed one right on the mouth. Abby wanted to go over and punch them both in the face. Hold up Abby what the hell is wrong with you, he's a job not really your husband what the hell is wrong with you? She got up and decided to go sit in the lobby; she could keep an eye on the bars entrance from there with no problem. She got up and paid her bill and left.

"Uhh Mark you idiot, did you forget your married, you nimrod?" Glen asked.

"Shit." Mark said. He was supposed to be happily married and he had just kissed that bimbo.

"Aww hell, she was just a fan, it's no big deal." Mark said.

"Yea well you seem to forget your wife was in the corner over there, she just got up and left and she didn't look none to happy." Glen said.

"Not a good way to start out a marriage man." Bradshaw said.

Mark sighed. Hell he had a few drinks, he forgot all about being married he just got carried away having a good time.

"I guess I better go talk to her." Mark said getting up.

"Good idea." Glen said giving him a disapproving look.

Mark got up and paid his drink tab and walked out to the lobby. She was sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"I uhh forgot I was supposed to be married, sorry about that." Mark said running his hand through his hair.

Abby didn't say anything. She just got up and headed for the elevator. The ride up was silent and they got off and went to there room.

Abby went in the bathroom and took a shower and Got out and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. Mark brushed past her when she opened the door and shut it behind him. 

Abby flopped on the bed and lay down. She was exhausted.  She heard the door open, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Ya know you don't have to be a bitch about this, I said I was sorry. I mean it's not like were really married." Mark said.

Abby opened her eyes. He was standing over her. She really didn't feel like a fight tonight.

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm just really tired. And you right, were not really married you can kiss who you want to." Abby said.

The tone of her voice took all the fight out of Mark. She sounded exhausted. He shouldn't have gone down to play poker; he knew she would insist on following him. She should have been in bed hours ago. She had dark circles under her eyes from exhaustion.

Mark went and got in the other side of the bed.

"Come here." Mark said pulling her next to him.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked panicked.

"Calm down Darlin, I'm just going to hold ya, you look like you could use it." Mark said wrapping her lightly in his arms.

Abby was aware of his warm hard body pressed to hers. He smelled so good. It had been so long since anyone had held her. She remembered climbing in her mama and daddy's bed after having a nightmare or during a thunderstorm and her daddy holding her and soothing her. It felt good. It brought her close to tears. She had been so many years with out human touch. 

"What ya trembling for Abby, I'm not going to hurt ya." Mark said in a soothing voice.

Abby relaxed and laid her head on his chest. Mark felt her relax and finally her trembling stopped.

Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushed her hair out of her face.

 Abby knew she should push him away, but she couldn't. You shouldn't become dependant on people or like them, they always went away and it hurt.

"Go to sleep little one." Mark whispered.

Mark seemed to instinctively know what she needed.

Abby sighed and wrapped her small arm around his waist and fell into a deep sleep.

Mark looked down at her sleeping. She was a stubborn hardheaded little thing, but there was a hurt little kid hiding under that armor. Mark closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. chapter11

Abby woke up to find her legs tucked between Mark's and something very hard pressed against her thigh. She turned red realizing what it was. She pulled away from him trying to jump out of the bed. Mark tightened his arms around her.

"Where ya going in such a hurry?" Mark asked nuzzling her neck.

"Stop it Mark, let me go!" Abby yelled.

"Calm down Darlin, you seemed happy enough last night to cuddle up with me." Mark said grinning at her.

"Yea well I was too tired to kick you in the nuts like I should have, now let me go." Abby said struggling. 

"Come on baby, were both adults, there's no reason we can't have a little fun while were stuck together like this. I promise you'll like it." Mark said trying to kiss her.

Abby kneed him hard in the stomach. 

Mark let go of her and grabbed his stomach.

"Ya little bitch!" He yelled.

Abby stood by the bed glaring at him.

"You overgrown, self inflated walking ego, how dare you think just cause we slept in the same bed, I would have sex with you. Your ego is incredible. You're a pig!" Abby said.

"You're a damn cock tease. Hell you rubbed on me all night long, had yer hands on me all night, slept in my arms, what the hell was I supposed to think?" Mark yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I never lead you to think I wanted to have sex." Abby said staring to be confused, maybe letting him touch her and hold her was a mistake. It had felt so good to be held again, she didn't really think about how Mark would read into it.

"Well I don't know about where yer from, but where I'm from if a girls crawls all over ya at night rubbing her legs all over yer hard on usually it's a good indication she wants to have sex!" Mark bellowed at her.

Abby looked stricken, had she done that in her sleep. She had no sexual experience with men. She knew the mechanics of it. Hell when she had been curious as a teenager, she had gone to John. He had explained it to her, got her books on the subject. But she could never be intimate with anyone; it required letting down her defenses, showing emotion, she couldn't do that.

Mark saw the confused look on her face. Maybe he had read her signals wrong.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to make you think I wanted to have sex, because I didn't." Abby said.

"From now on you stay on yer side of the bed, I'll stay on mine." Mark snapped.

"Hey you're the one that grabbed me last night, not the other way around." Abby said.

"My mistake, for a minute I confused you for a woman, not a robot with no feelings, it won't happen again." Mark said and stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Abby sat down on the bed. Hell he was right, she was a robot. All her feelings had been killed long ago. She got dressed while he was in the bathroom.

Mark came out.

"I'm going for my workout, I assume your coming." Mark said not looking at her.

Abby grabbed her gear and followed him out the door. It was going to be a long day.

Abby sat at ringside watching Mark practice for tonight. He hadn't said two words to her the whole day. She guessed it was good in a way. She was here to do a job; she should just do it and try not to tangle with Mark. Her cell rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Abby, I've decided to pull you from the case, your to close to this, I've got something else for you." John said.

"Hell NO!" Abby yelled jumping up.

Mark stopped his practice with Glen when he heard her yell.

"Glen take a walk." Mark said.

Glen shrugged and got out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

"Now Abby this is for the best." John said.

"You sorry bastard, you roped me into your little project buy promising me I could kill these bastards, now your going back on your word!" Abby yelled.

"Abby I never promised you could kill them, I said punish them." John pointed out.

"You're not doing this to me!" Abby yelled near hysterical now.

Mark had jumped out of the ring and walked up to her. She was shaking she was so angry.

Mark took the phone from her hand.

"John you're not taking her off this case, I won't cooperate other wise." Mark said calmly.

"Mark, you don't understand…" John started.

"No… I don't want to hear no more, that's final." Mark said and hung up the phone.

Abby was shaking and pale.

"Abby calm down, okay. He's not going to take you off the case." Mark said.

Abby looked up at Mark.

"Why would you help me, you don't even like me." Abby said.

"Hey who would I have to argue with? I would be bored in 5 minutes with anyone else." Mark said grinning.

Abby smiled a little.

"Well hell girl, ya smiled at me, that's a first." Mark teased

Abby looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said.

Mark nodded.

"Come on I got a match to get ready for." Mark said.

Abby followed him up the ramp unaware of eyes watching from the shadows.


	12. chapter 12

Mark and Abby decided to drive on to West Virginia that night instead of leaving the next morning. They agreed to take turns driving. Mark took the first shift driving and told Abby to get some sleep. She couldn't sleep however. Seeing the crime scene the day before and the shit John had tried to pull had left her wired.

Mark glanced over and seen she was wide awake.

Abby caught him watching her. She was really grateful to him that he had stood up for her. She felt bad about kneeing him this morning.

"Abby?" Mark said.

"Yea." Abby said.

"I want to apologize for this morning, I was just being a typical male, and I read yer signals wrong, I'm sorry." Mark said.

Abby was really shocked; she hadn't expected that in a million years.

"It's okay. Maybe I was sending out the wrong signals…it's just…." She trailed off.

"Just what…" Mark asked.

"Well I never…. Well…Been …" She trailed off turning red in embarrassment.

"Never been what Abby?" Mark asked confused.

"I uhh….I never had sex or even kissed a guy before. I guess that's why you said I was such a rotten kisser." Abby said looking down in embarrassment.

Mark felt like a total ass. He had probably scared her to death this morning. Not to mention when he had kissed her and then told her she didn't know how to kiss a man, he probably made her feel like shit.

Abby felt so embarrassed. He wasn't saying anything. He must think she was a loser.

"Abby I'm sorry, I didn't know or I would never had jumped you like I did this morning, I scared ya didn't I?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Abby admitted.

"Abby I won't ever do that again, I promise. We can at least try to get along huh?" Mark asked.

Some how that didn't comfort Abby. She wanted Mark to kiss her again. Hell she could forget about that now, someone like Mark didn't want an inexperienced virgin, he just made that clear.

"Okay." She said.

"Good now why don't ya try to get a little sleep." Mark said.

Mark watched as she laid the seat back and closed her eyes. He felt like a heel, hell he had practically attacked her this morning. He sighed. He wouldn't let that happen again. Mark drove on never even noticing the car following them. 

Abby woke up and sat up and stretched.

"Pull over and I'll drive the rest of the way." Abby said.

"I can drive go on back to sleep." Mark said.

"Listen Tarzan, I am not Jane here, I can drive the car, you don't have to prove what a macho man you are by driving the whole way, now pull over." Abby said.

"Ya know Abby I have the overwhelming desire to duct tape yer mouth shut." Mark said pulling off the road.

"Yea I'd like to see you try." Abby snapped.

"Lord help me." Mark muttered to himself.

Abby got out of the car and went around to the driver's side. Mark opened the door and got out.

That when Abby saw the high beams of a car suddenly turn on, and the car speeded up. Abby pulled her gun and pushed Mark to the ground covering him. Abby heard shots ring out as the car got near them; she pointed her Glock and fired repeatedly at the car as it sped past. Mark at first didn't know what the hell was going on when Abby had knocked him to the ground covering him with her self. But he heard shots ring out.

Abby wasn't sure if she actually hit anything or not, it had been to dark and the car was going to fast. She laid there on Mark for a minute her breathing heavy adrenaline pumping hard to her brain. Finally she pushed off of Mark and sat back.

"Are you all right?" Abby asked.

"I think so." Mark said sitting up. 

Abby bent closer to him checking him out to make sure he hadn't been hit.

"I'm fine, but your not." Mark said gently grabbing her arm to take a closer look.

Abby gasped in pain. She looked down and blood covered her shoulder.

"You were hit." Mark said.

Abby was calm she had been shot before. She pulled back from Mark and took her shirt off.

Mark flinched as he watched her feel around the bloody wound.

"It's a flesh wound, no bullet." Abby said relieved.

Mark stood up.

"Well you're still bleeding like hell and it looks like it needs stitches." Mark said.

Abby grabbed the bandana out of his pocket and tied it around the wound. She pulled her shirt back on.

"It will be fine; I'll clean it up when we get to the hotel." Abby said.  

"Get your happy ass in the car, I'm taking you to the emergency room and have that looked at." Mark snapped.

"I don't need no doctor Mark, I can take care of this myself!" Abby said getting irritated with his bossy manor.

Mark grabbed her and dragged her to the passenger side and set her in the car. He bent down to look in her eyes as she struggled against him cussing.

"Shut up!" Mark bellowed at her.

Abby closed her mouth.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room. Now if ya don't sit there and be still I'm going to get some rope out the back of this car and hog tie you ass and carry ya in the emergency room like that, if ya don't believe me just try me." Mark said in a deadly calm voice.

"All that struggling is making it bleed worse, just sit still till we get there." Mark said.

Abby looked down to see the bleeding was worse.

Mark got up and shut the door and got in on the driver's side.

"You're a bossy egotistical male chauvinist."  Abby snapped at him as he started the car.

"Yea I know." Mark said.


	13. chapter 13

Victor entered the hotel room cussing.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"I went after you're Ex tonight, he had some bitch with a gun with him. My damn car got bullet holes all over it. I had to ditch it." Victor said as he made himself a drink.

"A girlfriend maybe?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I don't like having my plans ruined." Victor said.

Jeanette knew he was beyond pissed. He was dangerous when he was like this. She went to the other room to leave him be, until he calmed down. Mark must have him a new little bitch. Well let him have her, because soon enough he would be dead.

Mark sat in the waiting room of the emergency room. He was talking to John on the phone.

"She's fine there stitching her up and giving her some antibiotics." Mark told him

"Okay, did you get a good look at the car?" John asked.

"No it happened to fast." Mark said.

"John why did you want to pull her off this case?" Mark asked.

"Mark she's to close, I don't wan her to make a mistake that gets her killed. Listen her dad was my best friend. I was Godfather to all his kids. I want to see that bastard rot in prison, a bullet to the head is too quick and painless for him. He needs to pay for his crimes. I realize all she's is thinking about is revenge, but I want Justice." John said.

Mark didn't know the whole story behind her parent's death, but he understood her need to destroy the man who killed them.

"Well she's not going anywhere so you can just forget pulling her." Mark said.

John didn't say anything. He would have to keep a close eye on this case and make sure things went the way he wanted.

"I got to go." Mark said and hung up.

He had wanted to go back with her, but Abby was still pissed at him and told him to wait up hear.

He looked up and seen Abby walking out with a doctor.

Mark got up and went over.

"How is she doc?" Mark asked.

"She's fine. I stitched her arm and gave her a shot of antibiotics. I gave her some medicine that will make her sleep plus some extra antibiotic pills." The doctor said.

"You this young lady's husband?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Mark said.

"Well she lost quite a bit of blood, that's going to make her really tired even though she's fighting it. The pain pills I gave her going to pretty much put her out. Make sure she takes all the antibiotics. I suggest you take her home and put her to bed for a couple of days and make sure she takes it easy, you don't want those stitches ripped open." The doctor said.

"Don't worry doc, I'm taking her and putting her straight to bed." Mark said.

"Good, if you have any problems call me." The doctor said.

Abby rounded on him.  
"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not going to bed, I got things to do." Abby said.

"I already called John and let him know what's going on. What else you got to do?" Mark asked.

"Well I need to call around junk yards to see if Victor abandoned that car anywhere. It probable full of bullet holes, he's likely to dump it." Abby said.

"John's going to take care of that." Mark said.

"Mark I'm not going to bed!" Abby snapped.

Mark sighed and picked her up.

"Mark put me down." Abby hissed embarrassed.

"Well if ya act like a child I'm going to treat ya like one." Mark said carrying her out of the emergency room. Mark put her in the car and latched her seat belt and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a government agent for Gods sake!" Abby said exasperated with him.

"Lord girl do ya always have to be so difficult?" Mark asked as he started the car.

"Well what about you, you can't go anywhere with out me. How can I sleep all day? I have to watch you." Abby said.

"I just got through driving all night, what the hell ya think I'm going to be doing. I'm going to sleep too." Mark said.

"I'm not going to bed and that's final." Abby said crossing her arms.

"We'll see." Mark said.

Abby didn't like the look on his face one bit, after all Mark was ten times bigger than her, her only option was to shoot him, and Mark was right she wouldn't do that, well maybe in the foot or something. She smiled at the thought.

"Okay what ya grinning about?" Mark asked.

"I was thinking about shooting you in the foot." Abby said.

"Girl ya got a real mean streak." Mark said.

"Yea and don't forget it, and my name is not girl, I thought we went over this before pea brain." Abby said.

"Duct tape… I got to get some duct tape." Mark mumbled to himself.


	14. chapter 14

After much threatening Mark finally got Abby to go take a shower. He ordered some soup and hot chocolate for both of them. 

Abby came out drying her hair. She had on a tank top and boxers.

"Sit down and eat, I'm going to grab me a quick shower." Mark said.

"Yes Master." Abby answered sarcastically.

Mark just shook his head and went in the bathroom and closed the door. Abby climbed on the bed and turned on the TV. She grabbed the hot chocolate and sat drinking it. Abby couldn't remember the last time she had hot chocolate. She remembered her mama used to make it for them in the winter and they would set around the fireplace all together, talking and laughing.

It's funny how simple things can bring back such vivid memories Abby thought.

Mark came out in a pair of sweats leaving his chest bare.

Abby swallowed hard. Damn he looked good. Mark fell back on his side of the bed. He looked dead tired.

Abby handed him his soup.

"Thanks." Mark said.

Abby nodded and grabbed her and began to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Mark got up and put his bowl on the tray and grabbed his hot chocolate and sat back down.

"You don't seem like the type to drink hot chocolate." Abby said.

Mark burst out laughing.

"I think everyone has drunk hot chocolate at one time or other." Mark said.

Abby smiled a little.

"Yea I guess your right." She said.

Mark set his cup down.

"Now lie down and get some sleep." Mark said as he laid down himself.

Abby lay down and drew the quilt over her.

"Are ya sicker than I thought?" Mark asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You didn't argue or nothing, I guess maybe you're learning to do what yer told." Mark teased.

"Let me get one thing straight. I'm going to lay down cause I'm tired, not cause you told me too." Abby said turning to face him.

Mark just laughed.

"I'm serious if I didn't want to go to sleep you couldn't make me." Abby snapped.

"Okay, I understand, because I'm tired of hearing you bitch, I'm letting you win this one." Mark said and closed his eyes.

"You're impossible!" Abby snapped and turned on her back.

Mark listened as her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep in minutes. Mark propped up on his elbow and watched her. She looked so sweet in her sleep. He resisted the urge to kiss her. Mark knew he was most definitely attracted to her. But there was no way he was going to act on it. The situation they were in was dangerous, this was no time for a romance and hell he wasn't looking for any thing serious anyway. Her being a virgin changed things. He sure wasn't going to take her virginity, all he could offer her was a few nights of pleasure, and she needed more than he was willing to give.

Mark sighed and lay back down. He closed his eyes and tried to get her out of his mind.

Abby whimpered in her sleep. She was lost in her past again.

"Justin, Baby don't cry, sissy's here." Abby cried in her sleep.

Abby tossed and turned and finally sat up in bed. She was covered with sweat and breathing hard.

Mark had woke when to her cries, but he didn't say anything, he was pretty sure Abby wouldn't want any comfort from him.

Abby looked at the clock it was 8:00PM. She had slept all day, damn she must have passed out. She got up and went to the bathroom and got some water and then splashed some on her face. She dried her face and went back into the room. She didn't want to wake Mark so she left the lights off. She went to her back pack and took out a picture she carried everywhere with her. It was a 5 by 7 taken a few weeks before her family had been murdered. They had all been in the backyard grilling out and just playing football. John had gathered them all together and took a family shot of them. Abby carried the picture with her every where. They had all looked so happy. She went over to one of the chairs at the table and sat down and turned over the small over head light. She stared at the picture wishing her family was still here.

"You okay Abby?" 

Abby looked up to see Mark standing over her.

"Yea, I'm sorry if I woke you." Abby said."

"You didn't. Can I take a look?" Mark asked indicating the picture.

Abby handed him the picture and Mark took it and looked at it.

"Your family?" Mark asked sitting down beside her.

"Yea." She said.

"Well I know you must be this adorable little girl, who's the rest?" Mark asked.

Abby smiled.

"Uhh I didn't get called adorable a lot, mostly a brat." Abby said.

"Who you? I don't believe it." Mark said laughing.

"Bite me." Abby said laughing.

"Where?" Mark asked grinning.

Abby shook her head still smiling.

"That's my daddy and my Mama." Abby said pointing them out.

"You look like yer daddy." Mark said.

"That Pete, he was the oldest, he was 14, that's Michael he was 12, that's James, he's 10 and Robert he was 7." Abby said.

"Weren't you 7 too, was Robert and you twins?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Abby answered staring at the picture.

Mark looked down at her she had lost so much in her life.

"The little one is Justin. He was the baby." Abby said pointing him out. Abby was holding him in the picture.

Mark smiled.

"Looks like he loved his sister huh?" Mark asked.

"Yea we were close. Daddy used to call me his little mama. I carried him everywhere, I spoiled him something terrible." Abby said.

That was the name she had been calling out in her sleep Mark remembered.

Abby what happened?" Mark asked.

Abby kept staring at the picture and Mark figured maybe he shouldn't have asked.


	15. chapter 15

Abby looked up at Mark.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya." Mark said.

"I only talked about it once and that was after it happened." Abby said.

"It's just hard." Abby said looking back down at the picture.

Abby sighed and looked at Mark.

"You know the crime seen we went to the other day?" She asked.

Mark nodded.

"It was like that." Abby said.

Mark felt like an ass, he had blasted her that day for having no feelings and it had probably been hell for her to look at that crime scene.

"You were 7 when this happened?" Mark asked.

Abby nodded.

"I was in the house when it happened, I was in the kitchen. I heard the gunshots and hid in the cabinet. I snuck out when the gunshots stopped and looked in the den, Victor and his two cousins were standing over my dead family. They were laughing. I ran out back to the woods and hid till they left and then I went in hoping maybe someone was alive, you know, just maybe, but they wasn't. I called John and well you know the rest." Abby said.

Mark couldn't imagine the pain a 7 year old went through having to deal with that. The poor kid.

"Abby I'm so sorry." Mark said.

Mark put his hand over hers.

"Are ya okay?" Mark asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said.

"Are ya hungry?" Mark asked.

"Starving." Abby said.

"I can order in or we can go out." Mark said.

"How about we order in?" Abby said

"Okay." Mark said getting up.

Mark ordered there food and went and took a shower.

Abby sat staring at the picture. She had never been able to talk to anyone about her family before. Mark hadn't pushed her he just let her talk about what she could. He could be such a jackass one minute and so kind the next. Abby sighed. He was a confusing man.

Victor walked into the bedroom. Jeanette was lying on the bed reading a magazine.

"I got some news for you baby." Victor said.

"What?" Jeanette said without much interest. 

"Put the fucking magazine down." Victor said.

Jeanette put it down. She knew not to piss him off he had a foul temper.

"That's better." Victor said.

"Your ex has remarried.

"WHAT?" Jeanette screamed.

"Yes, seems he met and fell in love over night with an Abby James, she's a DEA agent." Victor said.

"That sorry bastard, the inks not even dry on our divorce." Jeanette said.

"What's wrong, you still hung up on him?" Victor asked.

"NO Victor, you know I'm not, its just he dumps me and picks up another wife in two seconds flat. It makes me mad." Jeanette said.

"Well doll, I need to do some thinking, the last thing I need is a DEA officer breathing down my neck." Victor said.

"Wait you promised to kill him, you said you would." Jeanette whined. 

Victor walked over and slapped her in the face. Jeanette screamed and fell back on the bed.

"You need to remember who you're talking too." Victor said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry Victor; I just want him dead so I can have my son and all that money that rightfully belongs to me." Jeanette said.

"I dint say I wasn't going to kill Mark, I just need to be more careful. I need to think over some things do a little investigating before I make another move. I want to find out more about this new wife of his." Victor said.

Jeanette nodded hoping his violent mood had passed.

Victor grabbed her and ripped her clothes off.

"Now you need to start earning you keep." Victor said.

Jeanette lay still and let him have his way, it was better if you didn't fight him. This would all be worth it when Mark was dead.


	16. chapter 16

Mark was getting ready to go down to his match. He put his boots on and stood up. Abby was on the phone with John. She hung up and stood up.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Let me take a look at your arm and make sure it's okay?" Mark said.

"It's fine, let's go." Abby said.

Mark walked over and took a hold of her arm and raised the sleeve. He took a look at it. It looked fine, no sign of infection.

"Okay daddy, are we ready?" Abby asked.

"Smart ass." Mark muttered. 

Abby followed him as far as the curtain. Mark turned around and placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

Abby felt as if she had been burned, her lips tingled from the kiss.

"We got an audience." Mark whispered before he walked down the ramp.

Abby turned to see Tori Wilson standing there looking none to happy.

Abby had heard that Tori and Mark had been dating before he went on vacation, so she was probably shocked to hear he had got married. Oh well Mark could straighten out his personal life when this was all over. Abby turned back to keep an eye on Mark. He was doing well in the match against Triple H.

"I don't know why he married you."

Abby turned around to find Tori standing behind her.

Oh great just what she needed a jealous girlfriend.

"You know you follow him around like a puppy, afraid a real woman is going to steal him?" Tori asked.

"I don't see any real women around her, believe me I'm not worried." Abby said.

"Well bitch maybe you should be, after all when he's goes to those planning meetings, the one place you don't follow him, what do you think he does afterward….Do you really think those meetings last that long, he's been with me. WE were together just this afternoon fucking the hell out of me while you sat in his dressing room waiting." Tori said grinning.

The words were like a red flag to Abby and hell if she knew why, why should she care what Mark did it wasn't like they were really married.

Before Abby could stop herself she hauled back and punched Tori right in the nose and then jumped on her and started beating her ass.

"I'll beat your ass Bitch!" Abby yelled.

Abby felt herself being lifted off of Tori.

"Let go of me!" Abby yelled.

"Abby calm down."   
She twisted around to see Glen had a hold of her.

Mark had just stepped behind the curtain and his eyes widened at the sight of Tori on the floor with her nose busted and Glen trying his best to hold Abby back from pouncing on her again.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark demanded.

"That bitch attacked me." Tori said crying.

"Fuck you bitch!" Abby yelled trying to kick her.

Glen tightened his hold on her so she couldn't get loose.

Mark bent down and helped Tori up and gave her his bandana to hold on her bleeding nose.

This just mad Abby angrier, she pulled away from Glen but he hung on tight.

Tori was crying and hanging all over Mark.

 "I'll do worse if I ever get loose bitch." Abby yelled.

"Glen drag her ass back to my locker room while I take Tori to the medic." Mark said.

"Mark I don't think that's a good idea." Glen said. Seems Mark was forgetting who his wife was.

"Just do it!" Mark snapped and lead Tori off to the medic.

"Let me go Glen." Abby said.

"Okay but don't try to go after Tori, okay?" Glen asked.

"I won't." Abby said.

Glen let her go.

"What happened?" Glen asked.

"She just said some stuff that pissed me off." Abby said.

She was upset at herself for being upset, why should she care if Mark was screwing Tori. But she was and that bothered her.

Glen was pretty sure what was going on. Mark and Tori had been going hot and heavy before he left for vacation, Tori was none to happy about him being married.

"Listen don't believe anything she said to you, she's just jealous." Glen said.

"Well he left with her didn't he?" Abby said.

Glen didn't know what to say to that, Mark was really fucking up.

"You want me to walk you back to Mark's locker room?" Glen asked.

"No I'm fine, I'll go straight back there, I promise." Abby said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Glen said.

Abby nodded and left.

Glen shook his head, he didn't know where Mark's head was at but he better get his priorities straight. 


	17. chapter 17

Abby sat on the couch waiting for Mark, she really shouldn't have left his side, but she hadn't been thinking at the time. That little bitch had pissed her off so bad. Abby realized she had acted in a totally unprofessional manner. She couldn't believe she had let that girl get to her.

Mark came in looking none to happy.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Mark asked. 

"Didn't Tori tell you?" Abby asked pissed.

Mark sat down across from her.

"She said you jumped on her because you had heard rumors that me and her were still carrying on a affair." Mark said.

"That's a crock. Listen Mark, you can sleep with whoever you want we're not married, but  you are risking my cover by doing shit like that, and your risking your own life. This marriage has to be believable." Abby said.

"Who the hell said I was sleeping with her?" Mark asked.

"She did." Abby said.

Mark looked shocked. What the hell was Tori up to?

"Abby I haven't been with her since before I went on vacation." Mark said.

Abby shrugged.

"As I pointed out were not really married, so you can do what you want, I just don't want it interfering in my job and screwing things up." Abby said.

"Then why did ya hit her?" Mark asked grinning.

"Well genius, I am supposed to be your wife, I thought it would look kind of suspicious if I acted like I Didn't care that you were fucking another woman. Besides she thinks were really married, that's some fucked up shit to tell someone, she deserved what she got and more." Abby said satisfied it sounded like a good explanation.

"You're jealous." Mark said smiling.   

Abby jumped up.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Abby yelled.

Mark was laughing now.

"Oh yea, I don't believe it, your acting like a jealous wife." Mark said.

"You jackass, you have an ego the size of Texas. Why in the hell would I be jealous?' Abby said.

"You like me." Mark said grinning that shit eating grin of his.

"You know I think you've taken one too many chair shots to the head." Abby said starting to get her stuff together.

"Oh yeah, your jealous all right." Mark smirked at her.

Abby suddenly turned to face him.

"I'm not but if I was really your wife, I would be pissed at the fact you carried her off to the medic while you just left me standing there like I was nobody." Abby said with her hands on her hips.

Mark smiled.

"You're acting like a two year old, she was hurt, I just helped her." Mark said.

Abby lost it. She lifted her foot and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

"Fuck!" Mark yelled and clutched his knee.

Abby kicked her self mentally; she had let him get to her.

"You're crazy. I'm tried of your bitchy little ass." Mark said.

Mark grabbed his stuff and grabbed his keys.

"Find another ride and somewhere else to stay." Mark snapped and left.

Abby sat down. She had really lost it. Why did she let that man get to her?

She laid down on the couch and fell to sleep.

Mark's anger was eating him up. He drove back to the hotel and went straight to the gym to work off some aggression. He didn't understand her; he probably shouldn't have teased her, but hell she didn't have to go off the deep end. God she was so difficult. He realized he was starting to have feelings for her, but mostly he had the desire to choke her, this was not good, there was no way they were compatible, it would be a miracle if they didn't kill each other.

Abby awoke and realized she had been asleep for a couple of hours. She looked at the time. It was 1:00AM. She realized everyone had left. She could call a cab, but she decided she would walk. It was a long walk, but she decided she deserved it, she acted like an idiot. It would give her time to think.

Mark rolled over and looked at the time. It was almost 1:30am. He wondered if she had caught a ride with Glen or maybe Steve. She probably got her a room. No she wouldn't do that. She took her job seriously, she would come right back to the room. So where the hell was she?

Mark picked up the phone and called Glen.

"What man?" Glen asked.

"Did you give Abby a ride back from the arena?" Mark asked.

"No, didn't she come back with you?" Glen asked.

"Uhh no, I kind of got mad and left her there, I told her to find her own ride." Mark said.

"YOU WHAT?" Glen yelled.

"Calm down, we got in a fight and she kicked me and I just lost it." Mark said.

"You idiot. What the hell is wrong with you?" Glen asked.

"Do you think she got a ride with Steve?" Mark asked.

"No, were off for a few days, he headed on home." Glen said.

"I'm going to call the front desk and see if she got a room." Mark said.

"Okay call me back." Glen said.

Mark called the front desk but she hadn't got a room.

Okay Mark she's a government agent, she can take care of herself, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He called Glen back.

"I'm going to go out and look for her, her cell phone is in my bag, she must have put it in there earlier so I can't call her." Mark said.

"I"ll come wait in your room in case she comes home, and I'll call you if she shows up." Glen said.

"Okay." Mark said. He grabbed his keys and waited for Glen.

Abby walked along the dark highway. She kicked her self mentally she had put her phone in Mark's bag earlier and her tow ay was dead, she forgot to charge it. She was a terrible agent she was handling this case all wrong and screwing everything up, all because of these weird feelings she had for Mark. She had let her temper get the best of her and if something happened to Mark because she wasn't there to protect him, it would be all her fault. She felt something hitting her head and looked up. Rain hit her face. Oh great just what she needed. She walked along in the rain. She had really fucked things up.


	18. chapter 18

Mark drove down the highway to the arena hoping to see Abby. He was worried but he was also mad. He could really wring her neck for worrying him. He had driven about 20 minutes when he spotted her walking. He pulled the car to the side of the road.

Abby seen Mark's car pull up and was pretty happy actually. It was pouring down rain and she was soaked and cold. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"Ya stubborn hard headed brat, ya couldn't get a ride could ya, had to prove how tough ya are and walk in the pouring down rain, probably get sick, what the hell is wrong with ya?" Mark barked at her.

"Well excuse me, you're the one who left me with no ride, for your information I fell asleep and when I woke up everyone had left, I decided the walk would do me good and it started to rain, I don't control the weather." Abby snapped back at him. 

Mark started the car.

"I tried to call ya on the two way why didn't you answer?" Mark asked.

"I forgot to charge it." Abby said in a small voice.

"What miss high and mighty agent made a mistake?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Yes Mark I made a mistake, I'm human you know." Abby snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Mark muttered. 

Abby sat there with her arms crossed. She would rather walk in the rain than listen to his lecture.

Mark looked at her she was soaked. She looked like a drowned rat. Damn little fool Mark thought.

The rest of the ride was silent back to the hotel. Mark parked the car and they got out and headed upstairs.

Mark opened the door and let Abby in and followed her.

Glen jumped up when he seen her.

"Are you okay; you looked like a drowned rat." Glen said.

"I found her walking back in the rain." Mark said pulling his jacket off.

"Young lady what the hell was you thinking?" Glen asked.

Before Mark could stop him Glen had grabbed her and whacked her on her butt.

Mark took a step back and waited for Glen to go flying against the wall or something.

"Abby don't ever do something like that again, something bad could have happened to you." Glen said.

Mark watched in shock as Abby looked up at Glen.

"I'm sorry Glen; I didn't mean to worry you." Abby said.

Glen pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay sweetie, you're safe now that's all that counts. You ever pull that again though, I'll paddle your butt good." Glen said.

Abby hugged him back.

"Okay Mark go run this girl a hot bath." Glen said.

Mark was still in shock that Abby hadn't decked Glen.

Mark went into the bathroom and Glen sat down and pulled Abby down beside him.

"What did Tori say to you?" Glen asked.

"That Mark had been meeting her after there script meeting and they were fucking." Abby said.

"That's not true Abby, I'm always there. Mark and me always leave right afterwards." Glenn said.

"Don't believe what that bimbo tells you." Glen said.

"I guess I kind of overreacted." Abby said.

"Well when you're in love you tend to do that." Glen said.

Abby looked at Glen he was so sweet.

Mark had been listening at the door. He was going to have a long talk with Tori and tell her to stay away from him and Abby.

"Glen are you married?" Abby asked.

"No, don't have a girlfriend either; I have real bad luck with women." Glen said laughing.

"I don't know why you're real sweet." Abby said.

"Well thank you honey, I wish I had met you before Mark did." Glen said teasing her.

Abby blushed and Glen smiled and hugged her.

"Now go on and get your bath." Glen said.

Mark had overheard there little exchange and he wasn't happy at all. Was Abby attracted to Glen, sure sounded that way. The thought mad him mad as hell, why he didn't know. Hell she was a free agent and Glen seemed to know how to handle her. Abby passed him on the way into the bathroom and glared at him. Mark sighed, there was no hope for the two of them.

Glen waited till the bathroom door was closed.

"Buddy you better try to make this marriage work or its going to end up just like your others." Glen said.

"I know Glen; we just clash a lot, different temperaments I guess." Mark said.

"Well the way you walked off with Tori and left her there, I don't blame her for being mad." Glen said.

Mark didn't say anything, how could he explain anything to Glen, when Glen thought they were actually married.

"If I had smacked her butt like you did she would have tried to kill me, I thought for sure she was going to deck you." Mark said shaking his head.

Glen just laughed.

"I can't see that sweet little thing decking anyone." Glen said.

Mark did laugh then.

"Man you don't know the real Abby." Mark said.

"Listen go in the bathroom and talk to her, wash her back or something, then make love to her, everything will be fine." Glen said.

Glen got up.

"I got to go. You two try to work this out." Glen said.

Mark nodded.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Mark said.

"Okay. Tell Abby I said goodnight." Glen said and left.

Mark sat there thinking. He had been wrong to leave her at the arena, he felt bad about that. He decided he would go apologize. He just hoped she didn't kick him again.


	19. chapter 19

Abby had gone straight to bed the night before and Mark decided not to try talking to her. They were not compatible, that was the bottom line. He decided the best thing to do was try to get along until this was all over and then they could go there separate ways.

Abby woke up and stretched wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She looked over to see Mark lying awake watching TV. They hadn't really spoken after Glen left last night. She figured she owed him an apology for kicking him; she had lost her temper because she was jealous, Mark had hit the nail on the head and it had pissed her off. She knew her behavior was unprofessional.

"Mark I'm sorry I kicked you last night." Abby said.

Mark looked up surprised.

"Hey we both got out of hand; sorry about the crap I said too, I'm sorry I left ya at the arena." Mark said.

Abby nodded glad that was settled.

"I'm off for four days, what ya want to do?" Mark asked.

Abby shrugged.

Mark got up and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and Abby heard him talking to his son.

"Lucas I want to see ya, but I cant right now." Mark said.

She saw that Mark was upset; of course he missed his son.

"Son don't cry, daddy will get to see ya soon." Mark said.

Mark talked to his sister for a few minutes and then hung up.

Mark slammed the phone down and began to pace.

"I haven't seen him since this shit began, and he don't understand why I can't, he's too little." Mark said frustrated.

Abby thought for a moment, she had an idea that might work.

"You got the next four days off right?" Abby asked.

"Yea." Mark said wondering what she was getting at.

"How would you like to see your son?" Abby asked.

"Aint that to dangerous?' Mark asked.

"Mark I wont do anything to endanger your son. I know a place where we can meet up with them. Nobody has been there in years. Nobody would know where were at. We won't tell anyone, not even John, the less people who know the safer we are. I have my own plane; I'll have my pilot pick up your son and sister and leave a car for them at the airport." Abby said.

Mark looked excited. He missed his son terribly.

"Abby that would be great if we could work it out." Mark said excited at the thought of seeing his son.

"Let me make a few phone calls and work out the details." Abby said.

Mark watched as Abby called and made the arrangements. He was overjoyed at the thought of seeing his boy.

Abby got off the phone and had Mark call his sister with the details with a strict warning not to tell anyone of there plans. Abby heard the joy in Mark's voice when he told his son he would be seeing him tomorrow. Abby went to take a shower and give Mark some privacy.

Mark packed his stuff and watched Abby out of the corner of his eye. She seemed edgy about something.

"Abby thank you for doing this, but why are ya, we aint exactly best friends, why would you go to all this trouble for me?" Mark asked.

Abby zipped her bag up and turned around to face Mark.

"Your son needs you. Kid's shouldn't have to be away from there parents, it hurts, and your right he's too little to understand, all he knows is he don't have his daddy." Abby said.

Mark could read her own pain in the answer. Abby might try to hide it, but deep down she was a good person.

"Well I thank you for whatever reason yer doing it." Mark said.

"Your welcome." Abby said.

There was a knock at the door.

Abby checked the peephole then opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart." Glen said.

"Hey Glen." Abby said smiling at Glen.

Glen walked in and seen they were packed.

"So where are you two taking off to?" Glen asked.

"We're going to get away by ourselves for a couple of days." Mark said.

"Good, you two kids have fun, and no more fighting." Glen said.

Mark laughed.

"Yes Dad." Mark said.

Glen reached out and snagged Abby and gave her a hug. Abby hugged him back. Abby really liked Glen, he was a sweet and kind person, you didn't run across to many people like Glen.

Glen looked over at Mark who was glaring at him and decided to have some fun.

Glen tilted Abby head up and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"What the fuck are ya doing, that's my wife!" Mark bellowed. 

Glen burst out laughing.

"Guys I got to tell you, I know you're not married; I was in the bathroom of our locker room one day and heard all the details of your little cover story." Glen said grinning.

Abby gasped in shock and so did Mark.

"Mark I told you that bitch you married was going to be nothing but trouble, now she's got her boy friend trying to kill you." Glen said.

Abby started laughing.

"Glen you're such a sneak." Abby said.

"Yea I know." Glen said.

"So how much do you know exactly?' Abby asked.

"That you're an agent trying to protect him and that you're pretending to be married." Glen said.

"Glen you have to keep this to yourself." Abby said.

"Don't worry, you guys can trust me." Glen said.

Abby nodded for some odd reason she did trust Glen.

"I'm taking this stuff down to the car." Abby said.

"I'll be down in a minute." Mark said.

Abby nodded figuring he wanted to talk to Glen.

Abby left and Mark turned to Glen.

"We need to have a talk buddy." Mark said.


	20. chapter 20

"Okay Mark I got one question for you, why did you act like you was going to attack me just now, if you don't have feelings for Abby?" Glen asked.

"Glen, I didn't know you knew about us, I mean that's the way a husband was supposed to act right?" Mark asked.

"Well you're a damn good actor buddy." Glen said grinning.

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, but me and Abby can't stand each other, there are no romantic feelings there whatsoever." Mark said firmly.

"Good." Glen said smiling.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mark asked.

"Well since you don't have any interest in her, as soon as this shit is over, I'm going to ask her out, she's a great girl, I really like her." Glen said.

"Fine do whatever ya want it's of no concern to me." Mark snapped and grabbed his bag.

Mark headed toward the door and then turned around. 

"I'll tell you this Glen, that little girl has been through hell and back in her life, if ya hurt her, I'll hurt you." Mark said and walked out of the room.

"I do believe he protests too much." Glen said grinning.

Mark and Abby sat on the small plane heading toward North Carolina. 

"So how does a government agent warrant there own fleet of planes?" Mark asked.

"There mine, my father was a very wealthy man; I own many businesses including a small airline." Abby said.

"There's a lot I don't know about you." Mark said.

"I always took an interest in my holdings. John always let me have control of them to do as I wanted with them even before I turned 18." Abby said.

They spent the flight talking and mark found out she owned a publishing company, food processing plants as well as a major grocery store chain as well as dozens of other small companies here and there. 

They picked up a rental and Abby said she would drive since she knew where they were going

"Where exactly are we headed?" Mark asked.

"Asheville, it's a couple hours drive. Your sister should be there before we are. I called the housekeeper and told her to meet them there and let them in." Abby said.

"So what is this place?" Mark asked.

"My home I grew up in." Abby said.

So you still go there when you're off from work?" Mark asked.

"No, I haven't been back there since my family's funeral, there buried on the property. I have a lady who comes once a week to dust and just general maintenance, just keeping the place aired out and I have a groundskeeper to mow the grace and keep the garden up." Abby said.

Mark looked at Abby. This was going to be hard for her going back to the place her family was murdered.

"Abby aint this going to be too much for ya?" Mark asked.

"It was the safest place, nobody even knows I own it, it's in the middle of no where." Abby said.

"That's not what I asked?" mark said.

"I'll be fine." Abby said.

Mark didn't say anything else. He was worried about her reaction to going back home after all these years, but he couldn't control the excitement of seeing his son. 

"Well Well." Victor said smiling to himself.

This was an interesting bit of information. These stupid agents didn't think he was smart enough to have spies everywhere. He had done a little digging on Mark's new wife.

Abby Spencer, He grinned; His old friend Jason's pretty little daughter was a WIA agent just like daddy. He thought he had wiped out all of Jason's spawn that day, but looked like he was wrong. Well that was okay; this was going to be real interesting. He hadn't decided how he was going to play this yet; He may just want to get her hands on her first before he killed her. He looked at the picture he had of her. She was a delicious looking little morsel and he was going to enjoy sampling her.

"What are you doing Victor?' Jeanette asked coming into the room.

Victor closed the file.

"Nothing for you to worry about now run along, I'm working out a plan for your ex and I don't need any interruptions." Victor said.

Jeanette backed out of the room wondering just what Victor was coming up with now.


	21. chapter 21

"We're almost there." Abby said looking at Mark. She could tell he was full of nervous excitement to see his son.

Mark nodded.  This was some beautiful country up here in the mountains. He could see why someone would make a home here.

"Abby can I ask ya something?" Mark said.

She shrugged.

"How come ya didn't slug Glen the other night when he smacked yer bottom, I mean I figured you would send him flying?" Mark asked.

Mark was surprised to see a genuine smile light her face.

"Glen is one of the sweetest, honest and genuinely good people I have ever met, but he's your best friend I'm sure you know that. In my line of work you don't run in to people like that often. He was really concerned for me." Abby said.

Damn if she didn't like Glen too, that was just great. Mark sat back in the seat.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked seeing the frown on his face.

"You would have broken my arm if I tried that shit." Mark muttered.

Abby looked at Mark, was he jealous, no way, she was just imagining things that weren't there. He had jumped down Glen's throat when Glen had kissed her. But he was just acting, that wasn't real. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to figure Mark out in a million years, so she might as well quit trying.

"We're here." Abby said stopping in front of a long driveway.

Mark looked up and was caught up in the beauty of the place. Here on this mountain set back in the trees and woods was a beautiful 2 story brick house with big picture windows. Some of the trees were cleared from the front of the house to give it a huge front yard, the perfect place for kids to play. Mark could almost see Abby with her hair in pigtails chasing after her brothers. 

Abby was lost in thoughts of her own as she looked at her home that she hadn't seen in 14 years. She had hired people to keep it up all these years because she couldn't stand the thought of it falling into disrepair.

"You okay?" Mark asked concerned.

"Yea." Abby said.

"Looks like someone is excited to see you." Abby said pointing toward the front porch.

Mark saw his son jumping up and down and waving like mad.

Mark grinned. That was his boy full of energy.

Mark turned and looked at Abby.

"Well go on and see your boy." Abby said smiling.

"I got to do something first." Mark said and shocked Abby by dragging her across the set to lie in his arms. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his. God she was sweet, Mark thought. He nudged at her lips with his tongue, tasting and testing.

Abby was blown away by his kiss. It felt so good. Her lips parted at his tongues nudging and he slid his tongue in to taste and tease her tongue.

Abby moaned and met his tongue with hers. Mark groaned and pulled back placing a soft kiss on her lips. He kissed her on the head and looked down in her confused eyes.

"Okay you can slap me now." Mark said.

Abby was still having a time catching her breath.

"Why did you do that?" Abby whispered.

"I been wanting to do that for a while, well that and strangle ya." Mark said.

Abby blushed and laid her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Did ya like it Darlin?" Mark asked against her hair.

Abby nodded.

Abby got up and scooted back to her seat. She opened the door and got out. 

"Drive on up, I'll be in after while." Abby said.

Mark got out and walked around to the driver's side.

"You Okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some time before I can go in, you go ahead, and your son's waiting." Abby said.

Mark pulled her against him for a minute just holding her there.

"I'll see you in a while." Abby said.

Mark let go and got in the car and started it back up.

"Thank you Abby." Mark said.

Abby just nodded and waved him off. She watched him go up the driveway and turned and headed to the woods.

Mark hopped out of the car and his son launched himself on Mark.

"DADDY!" Lucas screamed and jumped in his arms.

"Lucas, I miss ya so much." Mark said hugging the boy to his chest.

"Me too daddy." Lucas said.

Mark kissed him and carried him up the stairs to the porch where his sister Anna was waiting.

He kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Hey sis." Mark said.

"Hey big brother. I'm so glad your getting to see Lucas, he asks about you all the time." Anna said.

Mark looked at his sister. She had the same green eyes and long auburn hair that he did.

"Sis I really appreciate all yer doing for me and Lucas." Mark said.

"Hey I love that boy like he's mine, you know that." Anna said smiling

"Daddy who is that pretty lady you were with?" Lucas asked.

"That's Abby, she's the one who has been helping me, and this is her house, she let us use it so I could spend some time with you." Mark said.

"Can I play with her today?" Lucas asked.

"We'll have to see, she's real sad right now." Mark said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well she misses her mom and dad and her brothers and they used to live here and it kind of makes her sad when she's here and she remembers them all being together." Mark said.

"That would make me sad too." Lucas said.

"I want ya to be real nice to her, ya hear?" Mark said.

"I will daddy." Lucas said still clinging on to his daddy.

"Now big brother, tell me all about this agent of yours." Anna said grinning.

She knew her brother well and heard the protective way he spoke about the girl, he had it bad, and she just wondered if Mark realized it yet.

"Wipe that look off yer face sis, we are just working together, that's all." Mark said.

"Umm huh, tell me all about it." Anna said leading Mark into the house.


	22. chapter 22

Mark and Anna sat down and talked while Lucas sat in the kitchen floor and played with his building blocks. Mark noted that the house looked lived in, not like it had been abandoned for 14 years. He assumed that was from Abby having someone come in once a week to dust and air out the house. It was a very nice large and airy house, decorated by a woman; it had an old fashioned homey appeal. The kitchen was large with a breakfast nook over looking a large bay window with a breathtaking view of the mountains. The house had been fully stocked with food and Anna had made them sandwiches and coffee.

Mark had told Anna about Abby without going into exact details about her past, just that she had lost her family at a young age and that she was the agent assigned to protect him.

Anna was no fool; she knew her big brother and she watched his expressions when he talked about Abby. He had it bad for her, he was just in denial. 

"Mark do you have feelings for this girl?" Anna asked.

"She is just doing a job, we don't even get along." Mark said avoiding the question.

Anna smiled. Mark would have to figure it out for himself.

"Get that shit eating grin off yer face sis." Mark said.

Anna got up and kissed her brothers cheek.

"Don't growl at me, remember I know you." Anna said laughing.

"Daddy play with my blocks with me." Lucas said.

"Okay." Mark said and got on the floor with his son.

"Mark, I'm taking the rental this afternoon and I'm going to meet Seth, it's been so long since I got to see him." Anna said.

Mark felt a twinge of guilt. Anna had put her life on hold because of his problems. Seth was her fiancé. She hadn't seen him since they went into hiding. 

"You be careful." Mark said.

"I will, he's meeting me in Mt. Airy. We're going to spend a couple of days together at a little Inn up there. I will leave my number and I will be back day after tomorrow. That will give you and Lucas some time together, you need it." Anna said.

"Okay sis." Mark said as he played with Lucas. He wondered where Abby was and if she was okay.

Abby didn't wander far from the house. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on the house to make sure everything was safe. She found her self headed toward the back of the house. She took in the deck and the pool. Scenes from her childhood ran through her head. It was like the ghosts of her family still lived here. She could see them running around the back yard playing, yelling and laughing.

_"Abby get your tail out of that tree before daddy sees ya." Pete called from the bottom of the tree._

_"Go away Pete." Abby had said sticking out her tongue at him._

_"Come on down sis, I'm afraid you'll fall." Pete said._

_"If ya come down I'll crave your name on the tree, right beside mine." Pete said grinning._

_"Really?"__ Abby asked._

_"Yea really, brat, come on." Pete had said._

_Abby had climbed down and jumped into Pete's arms. For all they had fought, she had worshipped her big brother._

_"One day you're going to fall out of that tree and break your neck." Pete had said._

_"You'll always be there to catch me." Abby had said giggling._

_"Yea I guess I will." Pete had said._

"Pete." Abby whispered as she traced his name that was still there right beside hers.

"Your still here." Abby said quietly.

She wondered down further to the little graveyard about 200 yards from the house. She hadn't been back since the funeral. She started to go in but she couldn't, not yet. She headed back up toward the house and stopped at the tire swing. She closed her eyes and remembered.

_"Robert, it's your turn." Abby said hopping off the swing._

_They were twins but different as night and day. Abby was loud mischievous, always in trouble. Robert was quite, serious and shy. Robert hopped on the swing and Abby pushed him, but not to high, he didn't like that._

_"Thanks Abby." Robert said smiling at her._

_Abby smiled back._

_Michael always tried to scare Robert by swinging him to high.  Abby more than once took a stick to Michael for scaring him. Abby was Robert's biggest protector._

_The swing stopped and Robert climbed off._

_"What you want to do?" Robert asked._

_"Let's go put mud in Michael's shoes." Abby said laughing._

_"We'll get in trouble." Robert said as Abby pulled him along._

_"It will be worth it, besides I'll take the blame." Abby said._

_"Nope we're twins we stick together." Robert said smiling._

Mark and Lucas walked out on the deck. He seen Abby pushing the tire swing with her eyes closed. She seemed in another world.

"Is she alright daddy?" Lucas asked.

"I think so, I think maybe she's just remembering, ya know?" Mark said.

Lucas nodded. He broke away from his daddy and ran down to stand in front of Abby.

"Hey." Lucas said.

Abby opened her eyes to find a miniature version of Mark standing in front of her.

"Well hey there. You must be Lucas." Abby said bending down to talk to him.

"Yea how did you know?" Lucas asked.

"Well your dad talks about you all the time and you look just like him." Abby said.

Lucas grinned.

"You're pretty." Lucas said.

"I see your going to be a sweet talker." Abby said smiling at him.

Mark had followed Lucas down and smiled at there conversation.

Lucas just grinned.

"Will you swing me?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Abby said lifting him to the tire swing.

"Hang on tight." Abby said.

"I will, swing me high." Lucas said.

"Oh you're a brave one huh?" Abby asked. 

Mark laughed as he watched Lucas squeal with delight as Abby pushed him higher.

"Well big brother, are you going to introduce me to your friend." Anna said standing there smiling at the scene they made. They looked like a family.

"Anna this is Abby Spencer, Abby this is my sister, Anna." Mark said. 

Abby reached out and shook her hand.

"Abby I hope my brother isn't giving you too much trouble." Anna said laughing.

"Oh nothing I can't handle." Abby said.

"Well I'm taking a couple of days to spend with my fiancé so you two play nice." Anna said grinning.

"We'll be fine sis, you have fun and be careful and call me when you get there safely." Mark said.

Anna hugged her brother and stopped the swing long enough to give Lucas a kiss.

"Ill see you guys in a couple of days." Anna said.

They waved as she left.

"Hey Lucas, let's go watch TV. I know it's time for sponge Bob and then Rugrats. I'll make some popcorn." Abby said helping him off the swing.

"Yah! Do you like to watch too?" Lucas asked as he took her hand.

"Of course, who don't like cartoons?" Abby asked following him.

Mark followed behind them. Abby was so good with him. Lucas like her right off. He wondered if she was going to be okay going back in the house after all these years. He knew the den was locked up. Mark sighed. She had come here for him so he could see his son. He owed her a lot. He just hoped he could repay her someday.


	23. chapter 23

Victor sat and drummed his fingers as he waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello." A voice said.

It was a contact of his who worked on the WWE set up crew. Victor found anyone could be bought for the right price.

"Where are they?" Victor asked.

"Everyone has four days off. I don't know where they went they took off, maybe to Callaway's home in Texas." The man said.

Victor pondered that. No he would wait till they got back; they would be more vulnerable traveling it would be easier to do what he had to do.

"Call me when they get back." Victor said and hung up.

He picked up the phone and called on of his information gatherers

"Hey Johnny, I need you to find Anna Callaway for me, She's hiding out with her nephew, it wont be easy, but I need there whereabouts as soon as possible." Victor said.

"Boss I tried to find them about a month ago for ya with no results." Johnny said.

"Time passes and people get comfortable, they get sloppy, not as careful. Just see what you can come up with?" Victor said.

"Sure thing boss." Johnny said and hung up.

Victor got up and went into the living room area of the suite. Jeanette was lying on the couch reading one of her magazines. Victor looked at her; she was really starting to become irritating.

"Jeanette, where would Mark's sister take Lucas, you know the woman." Victor said.

"I don't know, I mean she lived in Houston, maybe somewhere in Texas. What are you finally trying to get my boy?" Jeanette asked. 

"Yes, but I need to know where to start looking." Victor said.

"Well Anna went to school in California, she lived out there for a couple of years, she knows the area pretty well, and you might try there. I really hope you find him soon. I miss my boy." Jeanette said pouting.  

Victor smirked at her. She had the mothering instincts of a cockroach, she wasn't fooling him, she wanted the boy and she wanted Mark dead so she could have Mark's money.

Too bad for her he had other things in mind now, he had no interest in Mark or the boy, only in how he could use them to get Abby. She was his new obsession; he would have her to do with as he pleased. He looked at Jeanette, she was boring, self centered little bitch. She had been a good fuck that was all. Victor sighed soon enough he would send her on her way when his plans came together.

"What are you thinking Victor?" Jeanette asked.

Victor winced at the sound of her whiney voice. Victor grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees in front of him.

"That you should put that mouth to good use." Victor said.

Victor closed his eyes and thought of Abby while Jeanette went to work on him.

Mark washed up the few dinner dishes and wiped his hands. He went to the living room to check on Lucas and Abby. They were sprawled in the floor watching cartoons. Mark stood in the doorway watching.  Abby seemed to be alright with being back in the house. Lucas had asked about all the pictures lining the wall in the living room and Abby had picked him up and told him who everyone was. Lucas has listened intently as she pointed out her brothers and her parents.

"Did I make you sad?" Lucas had asked.

"No, I get a little sad because I miss them, but I like to remember them." Abby had said.

Mark listened to them talk while they watched cartoons.

"Abby why can't I see my daddy like I used to." Lucas asked.

"Your daddy is having some trouble right now and he wants you safe." Abby said.

Lucas sighed.

"Why didn't nobody else tell me that. They just look at me like I'm dumb when I ask?" Lucas said.

"How old are you Lucas?" Abby asked.

"I just turned four last week." Lucas said.

"Well sometimes grownups treat us like were dumb because we're kids." Abby said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"They think there protecting us." Abby said.

"Oh well I think that's dumb." Lucas said.

"Yea me too, but I guess they mean well, grown ups can be so weird." Abby said smiling.

"Aren't you a grown up, you don't act like one, but you're big." Lucas said.

Abby grinned.

"No way I'm still a kid, I got em all fooled though so don't say anything." Abby said.

Lucas giggled and hugged Abby.

"I like you you're fun." Lucas said.

"So are you." Abby said.

Mark looked at the two of them. Abby treated him like a person, not some dumb little kid. She was great with him. He realized Abby still looked at life through a kids eye in spite of all she had been through. She seen adults the way Lucas did as people she quite didn't understand.

"Hey you two, what ya up to?" Mark asked.

"Watching cartoons daddy, want to watch?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Mark said and plopped down on the floor beside Abby and lifted Lucas to his lap.

Lucas snuggled up on Mark's lap happy to have his daddy back.

Abby lay on the floor watching them. She realized how much she missed her own daddy. How much she had needed him growing up.

Mark looked over and Abby and seen the longing in her eyes. She was missing her own dad, he knew that. He could read her so well, that it scared him. He felt connected to her. Mark reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to sit beside him. He put his arm around her and drew her close to him. Abby leaned against him with no resistance. It felt too good.

"Do you like my daddy?" Lucas asked looking up at her.

"Sometimes." Abby said.

Mark laughed out loud.

"Only sometimes?" Mark asked 

"Yea, when you're not acting like a cave man." Abby said.

That drew giggles from Lucas.

"I know what she's talking about daddy, that's when you get all bossy and start talking in that loud voice and telling everybody what to do." Lucas said laughing.

Abby giggled to.

"Well you two just ganging up on me huh?" Mark asked grinning.

Abby just smiled and laid her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Its okay we like you daddy." Lucas said.

Mark smiled.

"Yea after all we're letting you hang out with us." Abby said.

"Yea." Lucas said.

They settled down sitting there laughing at the cartoons. Mark glanced down a little while later and seen Lucas was asleep.

"I better get him to bed." Mark said.

Abby got up.

"I'll show you where you can put him. I put him in a room that connects with yours you can leave the door open so you can hear him." Abby said.

"Okay thanks." Mark said as he followed her up the stairs. Mark was thinking about the kiss this afternoon and wondering if he could catch her long enough to do it again. He smiled as they walked up the stairs.


	24. chapter 24

Mark tucked Lucas in the bed and kissed him and walked to the connecting door into his own room. It was a nice room decorated in brown and deep green. It had a huge bed and a balcony overlooking a great view. He showered and pulled on a pair of sweats and sat on the bed. He wondered where Abby got to. He got up and left the room and wondered down the hallway. He had just went a couple of feet when he seen a door open. Abby was lying on the bed on her laptop. Mark walked in.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked looking up.

"Yea, what are you doing in here?" Mark asked.

"I'm getting ready to go to bed." Abby said.

"What about me?" Mark asked.

Abby looked at him confused.

"Aren't ya supposed to be protecting me?" Mark asked.

"Mark I'm just a few feet from your room, if you get scared just yell, I'll leave the door open." Abby said.

Mark walked up to tower over her.

"Ya know girl you're a real smart ass." Mark said.

"My Name is Abby. A-B-B-Y, try to remember that you nimrod." Abby said smartly.

Mark leaned down and put his hand over her mouth.

"I keep forgetting that duct tape, you a lot more likeable when ya can't talk." Mark said.

"Now what about Lucas, he's in the next room, don't ya think you should be close enough to do something if Victor tried anything?" Mark asked.

Abby pushed his hand away from her mouth. Mark was right. She got up and walked across the hall to his bedroom.

Mark almost felt guilty for using Lucas to get her in here, but it was a good point.

Abby lay down in the bed. She kept thinking about the kiss this afternoon, wondering if he was going to kiss her again. 

Mark lay down beside her facing her on his side. Abby studied his handsome face. She loved his eyes, the deep green color; they were piercing like they could look into your soul. His lips were full and sensual. She loved his goatee and mustache; they gave him a devilishly handsome look.

Mark watched her studying his face. Her eyes roamed over his every feature taking it in.

"Tell me what yer thinking?" Mark asked.

Abby looked at him for a long moment.

"That you're beautiful." Abby said.

Mark blushed. No one had ever called him beautiful. For once he was at a loss for words.

Abby seen the blush on his cheeks and smiled. So he was human just like everyone else.

"Come here." Mark said.

Abby didn't move, she couldn't she was afraid of what she was feeling.

Mark reached out and pulled her in his arms and wrapped them around her holding her loosely. His face was right in hers.

"Do ya want me to kiss ya?" Mark asked his breathe stirring the hair that lay across her face.

Abby nodded she didn't feel like she was capable of speech right now.

Mark tucked the hair back behind her ear. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Here?" Mark asked.

Abby nodded.

Mark brushed his lips on her nose smiling.

"Here?" Mark asked.

Abby smiled and nodded.

Mark brushed his lips across hers gently causing Abby to gasp.

"Here?" Mark asked.

Abby nodded and lowered his lips to hers again. His mouth was warm and firm and his mustache tickled her in a delightful way. His tongue slipped between his lips and traced her lips. Abby parted her lips to allow him access to her mouth. Mark slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of her warm depths. Abby moaned lost in the pleasure of his kiss. She raised her hands to his head tangling her hands in his hair pulling him closer. Her tongue slid up to meet his touching tasting and exploring.  Mark groaned at her exploration as she slid his tongue into his mouth boldly. Mark tightened his grip on her holding her tight in his arms. Finally Mark pulled back and placed a light kiss on her lips. He rolled to his back and pulled her in his arms. Abby rested her head on his chest. Mark rubbed her back as she lay there they were both lost in there on thoughts.

"Mark?" Abby said.

"Yea?" Mark asked still rubbing her back.

"Has my kissing improved?" Abby asked.

Abby felt the laughter rumbling in his chest.

"Oh yeah girl, about a hundred percent." Mark said chuckling.

Abby punched him lightly on the arm.

"Abby pea brain." Abby said.

"There ya go talking again, I guess Ill have to put a stop to that." Mark said swiftly covering her mouth with his for a soul shattering kiss.

Mark pulled back and grinned at her.

"Well it's a lot better than the duct tape method I'm sure." Abby said smiling.

"Oh Definitely." Mark said.

Mark kissed her gently and pulled her back in his arms.

"Get some sleep." Mark said.

Abby closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"What am I going to do with ya girl?" Mark whispered.

He closed his eyes and drifted off himself wondering what he had got him self into.


	25. chapter 25

Mark awoke to the sound of giggling. He opened one eye to see Lucas standing beside the bed. He smelled coffee and food.  He opened both eyes and seen Abby standing behind Lucas with a tray in her hands.

"Surprise daddy breakfast in bed!" Lucas yelled.

Mark smiled and sat up. Abby sat the tray down and handed him a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks." Mark said accepting the coffee gratefully. He looked up at Abby noting how beautiful she looked this morning. Most of the time she kept her hair pulled back in a pony tail, but this morning it was hanging loose in waves. She had on hip huggers and a blue tank top, she looked lovely. Abby blushed under Mark's scrutiny and Mark grinned as he sipped his coffee

Lucas had scrambled up beside his dad in the bed and Mark leaned over to hug him.

"Whose idea was breakfast in bed?" Mark asked as Abby set the tray across his lap.

"Mine, but Abby thought it was a good idea too." Lucas said.

Mark scooted over and patted the empty space beside him.

Abby sat down and Mark leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to blush again.

Abby had made French toast, eggs and bacon. Mark dug in with relish he was starving.

"I helped make the French toast daddy." Lucas said proudly.

"It's the best French toast I ever had." Mark said grinning.

Mark and Abby listened to Lucas chatter while Mark fed Abby breakfast. Abby and Mark sat there grinning at each other like lovesick teenagers.

"Thanks for breakfast you two, it was wonderful." Mark said.

"Your welcome daddy." Lucas said kissing his dad on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss from you to girl?" Mark asked.

Abby gave him a shy kiss on the cheek then hopped up and grabbed the tray Lucas following her. She turned around in the doorway.

"Abby pea brain." She said and walked out.

Lucas started giggling and followed Abby out the door.

Mark fell back on the bed laughing. Little brat she wasn't ever going to change.

Victor picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello." He snapped. He hated being interrupted.

"Mr. Kasseris, I got the info you wanted." Johnny said.

"Well go ahead." Victor said rolling off Jeanette

"I found them, there living in a apartment in San Diego." Johnny said.

"Well listen, I want you to grab the boy, but don't hurt the aunt." Victor said.

"Well there not here right now, I've had the place staked out, and there's no sign of them." Johnny said.

"They will be back and when they do get back, grab the boy." Victor said.

Victor hung up the phone.

"You found them." Jeanette said.

"Yes." Victor said absently stroking Jeanette's skin with his hand.

"Soon I'll have what I want." Victor said lost in his own thoughts.

"I'll have what I want, my son." Jeanette said.

Victor looked at her.

"Yes you will most definitely get what you deserve soon." Victor said smiling. 

The day passed quickly, much too quickly for Mark. They had spent the day playing with Lucas outside. They had packed a picnic and Abby had showed them an old picnic spot of theirs beside a lake in the woods. Mark lay on the blanket watching Lucas and Abby play hide and seek. Abby was pretending she didn't know where Lucas was at and making a great show of trying to find him while Lucas giggled loudly behind a tree. 

Mark smiled. Abby was so different here, he was seeing a whole new side of her that he hadn't seen before. She was like another child around Lucas running and playing with him like a little girl. Mark was absolutely enchanted by the different facets of her personality. He realized he was falling and falling hard for her, but the situation they were in wasn't ideal. He would just have to put his feeling on the back burner for now.

"Hey you two, I told ya to stay away from the edge of the lake, that waters deep." Mark warned.

Mark had warned them earlier, the water was a little cold this time of year and Lucas wasn't a great swimmer. 

"I know how to swim and I'm not going to let Lucas fall in!" Abby yelled to him.

"I don't care if ya got a gold medal in swimming, you two get away from the edge!" Mark yelled back irritated they were ignoring him.

He sat back watching as they once again moved to the edge of the lake.

"Abby, Lucas get up here now!" Mark bellowed.

They both looked up startled and came trudging up to him.

"Sorry daddy." Lucas said shuffling his feet.

"I told you twice, if I have to tell ya again, I'll get me a switch from one of these trees and make sure I don't have to say it again." Mark boomed at them.

Mark was sure Abby was going to go ballistic on him. 

"Looks like he's in cave man mode." Abby said smiling at Lucas.

Lucas tried his best not to laugh but didn't succeed.

Mark could see her as a mischievous little girl always in trouble because of her mouth. He had to work to keep the smile off his face.

"Ya think this is a joke Abby?" Mark said staring her down.

Abby didn't know what was wrong with her, something about being back at home, she felt so happy about being here and being with Lucas and Mark. Instead of cussing him out, which was her first instinct she wiped the smile off her face.

"I'm sorry Mark; we didn't mean to worry you." Abby said looking down. 

Mark would have fallen if he hadn't been sitting al ready.

"Yea we won't do it no more." Lucas said.

Lucas walked over and plopped down beside his daddy knowing the situation had been diffused by Abby.

Mark didn't know how to react to her not fighting him every step of the way.

Lucas had lay down looking sleepy. He could probably use a nap Abby thought.

Mark looked up at Abby.

"Come here little girl." Mark said.

Abby went over and sat down beside him.

Mark put his arm around her and laid down pulling her with him.

Mark looked at her.

"If I'd known all it took was the threat of a switching to calm down that attitude, I would have used it long ago." Mark said grinning.

Surprisingly Abby grinned back.

"Don't get to full of yourself buddy. I know you were worried about Lucas falling in, that's why I didn't crush you like a bug." Abby said lying in his arms. 

"I was worried about you too." Mark said quietly looking in her eyes.

Abby swallowed hard at what she seen there, want desire and something else she couldn't define.

Mark kissed her forehead and pulled back to look at her.

"Lucas is asleep, take a little nap, I'll watch over you two." Mark said.

Abby closed her eyes without a word. It felt good to give in to him sometimes, let him shoulder  the weight for a while. She hadn't ever been able to let go with someone before, she felt like a child again, safe in her fathers house protected from all the bad stuff.

Mark watched her doze. Him and her needed to talk soon. His feelings for her seem to overwhelm him. He needed to know how she felt, but he seriously doubted she would be able to open up to him and talk. She had a wall around her, that slipped once in a while but not much. He just hoped she felt the same way he did.


	26. chapter 26

"Abby will I get to see you again?" Lucas asked his lip trembling.

They all stood out in the driveway everyone getting ready to leave.

Abby reached down and hugged the little boy.

"Sure you will. When we get this mess all straightened out, I'll come see you, well spend the day watching cartoons." Abby said.

Mark watched with a smile. He knew Abby meant it, she was a person of her word.

"Promise?" Lucas asked.

"Scouts honor." Abby said smiling.

Mark picked up his son and hugged him promising to see him soon.

"Anne, be careful." Mark said to his sister.

"I will, you two be careful too." Anne said hugging her brother.

"Abby keep this guy in line." Anne said smiling.

"I will." Abby said grinning.

Mark and Abby waved as they pulled out of the drive way.

Abby went up to the house and locked the door and stood there for a long moment.

Mark walked up behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Abby nodded.

"I wished I hadn't stayed away so long." Abby said quietly.

Mark knew she didn't want to leave yet.

He put his hands on her shoulders and Abby leaned back against him.

"Do ya want to walk down to the cemetery?" Mark asked gently.

He knew she hadn't been down there yet. 

"I can't, not yet." Abby said.

Mark nodded.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Abby said and pulled away from him and walked to the car.

Mark followed and got in the drivers side. Once they got back and got back in a routine, he hoped they could set down and have a talk about the way things were going between them. Now didn't seem to be the time though. She had too many other things on her mind.

The two arrived in Alabama around midnight. They were both exhausted from the long drive and got a room.

Mark took a shower while Abby lay on the bed dozing. She was so sleepy.

"Abby sweetheart, get up and take a shower so you can get to bed." Mark said shking her gently.

Abby had been unnaturally quite for there whole trip and Mark was beginning to worry about her. Abby was thinking about Victor. He was going to play his hand soon she felt it and she was worried about being prepared and protecting Mark.

Abby sat up and stumbled in the bathroom half asleep and stripped off her clothes and got in the shower. She was worried about her feelings for Mark affecting the job she did, could she be objective where he was concerned or even where Lucas was concerned. She got out and dried off and pulled on her panties. She threw on a tank top and went to climb into bed. Mark was already in the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. Abby was suddenly wide awake. She stood there staring and Mark was staring back.

Abby usually wore shorts or sweats or a long t-shirt to sleep in, but tonight she had on a tank which did nothing to hide the cute white thongs she had on. Mark breathing picke up and he felt his dick getting hard.

"Down boy." He thought.

"Come to bed." Mark managed to croak out.

Abby noticed the hoarseness of his voice, she wondered if he was affected as he was. She hadn't ever thought Mark could be attracted to her, but all that kissing they had done, told her she might be wrong. Suddenly she didn't care if it was short term or Mark was just using her for sex, for once in her life she was going to do what she wanted. She wanted this man on any terms, if it was just one night she would accept that.

Abby walked to the bed and climbed in. She rolled away from him to collect her thoughts. How did one go about asking a man to make love to her?

Mark looked at her back and her lovely ass laying there exposed to him and groaned inwardly. God he wanted her. But there was no way he could take advantage of her like that, she was a virgin for God's sake and had a ton of personal issues she needed to deal with. 

"Mark?" Abby said.

"What Girl?" Mark said in a rough whisper.

"Put your arms around me." Abby said.

Mark just stared at her back. Maybe she wanted comfort, but god how could he just lay there and hold her when he was on fire for her.

He moved slowly and wrapped her arm around her waist loosely keeping his body far enough not to touch hers.

Abby took his hand and placed it on her breast and Mark gasped from the contact.

"What are ya doing Abby?" Mark asked keeping his hand covering her breast.

"I want you to make love to me, all night long. I want to scream out your name, I want to cum for you. I want to touch you and taste you. I want to know what its like to be one with a man, with you." Abby said in a rush of words.

Mark caught his breath. His brain was in shock.

"Me too." Mark whispered as he pulled her tighter against him.


	27. chapter 27

Mark pulled Abby against him. She could feel his hard on pressing against her butt. She moaned as Mark cupped both her breasts massaging them with his large hands. He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed a path from her collar bone to her ear. He ran his tongue along the outside of her ear.

"Mmmmm" Abby moaned in pleasure. 

"Abby, If I do any thing that makes ya uncomfortable or scares ya, tell me and I'll stop." Mark whispered in her ear.

Abby nodded and Mark turned her head towards him and kissed her deeply plunging his tongue past her parted lips. He nipped and licked and sucked at her lips like a mad man, he couldn't get enough of her touch or taste. Abby gave as good as she got pushing her tongue back to meet his, plunging into his warm mouth over and over. Mark was pushing his hips in rhythm against her ass and realized he was going to cum if he didn't stop. With a ragged sigh he stilled himself. Abby moved back against him and Mark playfully pinched her nipple.

"Stop girl or I'm going to come before I even get him in ya." Mark said roughly.

Abby grinned and pushed back against him again.

Mark flipped her over on her stomach and smacked her once on her ass.

"Better do what I say girl." Mark growled

He pulled her up and pulled her shirt over her head. He then pushed her on her back.

"Lift yer legs." Mark ordered.

Abby lifted her legs and Mark grasped the waistband of her thongs and slid them down and off her legs tossing them to the floor.

"Spread yer legs." Mark said breathing heavy. 

Abby blushed but did as he said.

Marks breath caught in his throat. Her mound was completely shaven. God she was breathtaking.

"Ooo Little girl, I like that, I like that a lot. I want to taste that pretty little pussy." Mark growled in pleasure.

He put his big hands on the inside of her thighs and put his face close to her pussy breathing in her intoxicating scent. He flicked his tongue lightly down her slit causing Abby to groan and buck her hips.

Mark grinned.

"Like that do ya?" Mark asked.

"Mmmmhuh." Abby moaned in pleasure.

Mark lowered his hand and went to work licking her wet slit up and down circling her clit but not touching it. Abby groaned needing more.

"Markkkk Please?" Abby begged.

"Want me to make ya cum, girl?" Mark growled.

"Yessssssss." Abby whimpered in need.

Mark ran his tongue in a circle over her clit causing Abby to scream.

"MARKKK!" Abby yelled out.

Mark increased his efforts sucking on her clit till she was ready to explode, then he stopped and pulled back.

Abby moaned in frustration.

"Sure ya want to cum baby?" Mark teased.

Abby lifted her head and grabbed Mark's hair.

"If you stop one more time, I'm going to rip your nuts off!" Abby bellowed at him.

Mark laughed.

"Well with an incentive like that, I better get busy making my girl cum." Mark said and lowered his head to her throbbing pussy. He sucked her clit into his mouth and worked it with his tongue and sucked on it gently putting more and more pressure on it.

"MMMMmmmmmm Ohhhhhhhh Markkkkk!" Abby yelled out and clutched his hair as she came in an earth shattering orgasm. Mark held her tight as she whimpered and shuttered as the orgasm washed over her. Mark thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked into Mark's green ones.

Mark stood and pulled off his boxers and Abby's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Wow!" Abby said grinning.

Mark laughed and lay down between her legs.

"Girl I'm going to fuck ya, I'm going to make ya scream my name all night." Mark whispered.

Abby looked up at him in amusement.

"Repeat after me, ABBY, I'm going to fuck ya." Abby said.

She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"My name is not girl." Abby said grinning.

Mark laughed out loud, this was new to him, humor even  while they were having intense sex,  he found he was enjoying the playfulness with her thoroughly as much as the pleasure her body was giving him.

"Spread those sweet legs Abby." Mark said gently urging her with his hands.

Abby complied as eager as him.

"Abby it's going to hurt at first, I wish it didn't have to, but it will." Mark said as he positioned him self at her entrance rubbing his cock on her soaked pussy.

Abby groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I don't care, fuck me Mark make me yours." Abby begged.

Mark lost control with those words. He pulled back and with one hard thrust broke through her barrier.

Abby bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Mark stopped moving and held still till she opened her eyes.

"Stroke me with your cock Mark." Abby said holding on tight to him with her arms and legs.

Mark started moving in her slowly. Abby gasped and gripped his arms as he pulled out and sank into her again.

"Ohhhhh Yeaaaa Markkkk." Abby moaned.

"Ya like that baby?" Mark asked as he moved in and out of her wet pussy.

"MMMMHUHHH!" Abby moaned wrapping her legs tighter around her.

"Damn Abby you're tight as hell girl." Mark moaned as he moved faster. He couldn't help himself; his need for release was overpowering.

Abby looked up at him.

"Mark if you holler out girl when you cum, I'll beat you with a stick." Abby threatened. 

Mark started laughing and bent to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank ya Abby." Mark said.

She looked at him confused.

"Ya make me laugh, ya make me happy." Mark said simply and started moving in her again making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ya ready to come for me, baby?" Mark gasped out.

"Mmmmm Yea." Abby groaned as she raised her hips to meet his long hard strokes.

Mark slammed into her faster and faster spurred on by her growing whimpers and moans.

"Come on Abby cum for me little girl." Mark moaned as he thrust into her harder and faster.

"Ooooooooo Markkkkkkkkk!" Abby screamed as she fell headlong into a wave of pleasure.

"That's it baby." Mark moaned as he felt her muscles grip his cock and spasm around it. It was too much for Mark and he slammed into her one last time and shot his load deep in her core.

"ABBBY!" Mark roared as he came pumping his self dry in her quivering pussy.

The only sound in the room were there heavy breathing, Mark grunts as he continued to pump into her and Abby's whimpers of delight.

Mark finally collapsed on top of her. Her arms and legs were still wrapped around him and he was still buried deep in her.

Mark pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to smash ya." Mark said.

Abby tightened her grip on him.

"You didn't hurt me." Abby whispered.

Mark leaned down and kissed her lips lightly and pulled back. He pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and grinned at her.

"Damn if ya aint a sweet little thing." Mark said.

Abby blushed and Mark grinned and rolled to his back and pulled her to lie against him.

Abby laid her head on his chest and ran her finger over his chest loving the feel of him.

"Mark, thank you. You made me feel so good." Abby said gazing in his eyes.

Mark looked at her sweet face and knew he was lost. He pulled her to him tightly.

"Abby when this is over, you and me are going to have a long talk." Mark said.

Abby frowned.

"Mark I know this is a one night stand for you, you don't have to try to protect my feelings I'm a big girl, I understand." Abby said burying her face in his chest.

Mark forced her chin up and looked at her.

"This is not a one night stand girl, stop that right now." Mark said sternly.

Abby looked at him in wonderment.

"We'll talk when everything is settled." Mark said with finality to his voice.

Abby shrugged and wrapped herself around him, taking in his scent and his feel.

Mark laid there stroking her till she fell into a deep sleep. He gave her one last kiss and went to sleep him self.


	28. chapter 28

Abby woke with a smile on her face. She had lost track of how many times Mark had made love to her last night. Her body was deliciously sore and tingled all over. Her cell rang and she picked it up before it woke Mark.

"Hello." Abby said.

"Well I hope you're happy. You disappeared 3 days with no contact to take Mark to see his son, and now Victor has grabbed the boy. You should have laid low and left the boy where he was at." John snapped at her.

Abby sat straight up in bed her throat choked with emotion. Victor had Lucas what the hell was she going to do?

"When?" Abby asked.

"A hour ago, someone broke in Anne's apartment and took the boy. She called us first." John said.

"Any leads?" Abby asked.

"No it's like they disappeared." John said.

Abby knew she had fucked up; her attraction to Mark made her do something she normally wouldn't have done.

"I'll find him." Abby vowed.

"Well good luck, you must know more than I do." John snapped.

"I'll be there within the hour." John said and hung up.

Abby turned and seen Mark was sitting up looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

Abby swallowed hard.

"Victor has Lucas." Abby said.

"WHAT!" Mark screamed jumping out of the bed.

"Mark I'll find him." Abby said trying to calm him.

"You should have brought him with us, not sent him back to California, but you had other things on your mind like getting fucked!" Mark yelled at her in a rage.

Abby knew that Mark was upset and that he had to take it out on someone, but the words rang true in her head, she hadn't been thinking clearly, she had been too busy mooning over Mark.

There was a knock at the door and Mark flung the door open. Glen was standing there.

He frowned when he seen the look on Mark's face.

"What's wrong Mark?" Glen asked.

"That bastard has my son, thanks to that little bitch over there, they were supposed to protect him, she fucked up, and she should have insisted we bring him with us." Mark said almost sobbing.

Glen realized Mark was in a rage and didn't mean what he was saying, but he needed someone to blame. He went to the bar and poured Mark a shot of JD and told him to drink it.

Abby had gone in the bathroom to get dressed.

"Mark you can't blame this on Abby she was doing her job protecting you." Glen said trying to reason with him.

"No Glen, she had no business on this case, she has no objection, as long as she caught him she didn't care how, she probably wanted to use Lucas as bait to draw him out, that's why she took me to see him this weekend, she was doing it to draw Victor out." Mark said angrily. 

Abby had come back out of the bathroom and stopped short when she heard that. She was hurt beyond belief that Mark would think that.

"Mark I would never do that." Abby said looking at him.

"You would do anything to kill him and you know it." Mark bit out.

"Mark that's not true, you're angry and scared right now." Glen said trying to reason with him.

There was another knock at the door and Abby opened it to a furious John.

He grabbed her arm and shut the door.

"I knew I should have pulled you from this case." John said.

"When you make a mistake it can't be fixed, you could cost someone there life, I thought you learned that lesson early on." John said and hauled back and slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

Glen was on him like lightning. He was about to punch him when Abby spoke.

"Glen don't, I deserved it." Abby said.

Mark was still standing there in a daze.

"I don't like this shit, everybody is blaming Abby like she was running the whole show, that's bullshit." Glen said.

He bent to help Abby up and seen her lip was bleeding. He went and got a washcloth and helped her clean up.

Glen gave a threatening look to John and hovered near her.

"Okay, we don't know where the hell he is, but he wasn't the one who grabbed Lucas, so it was probably one of his flunkeys. It will take a while to get Lucas to wherever he and Jeanette are at. Meanwhile we got all the airports in a two hundred mile radius of San Diego covered and we got road blocks set up so hopefully we'll get a brake." John said.

"There moving from hotel to hotel, they have been following Mark from city to city, probably using fake ID's. I'm going to check hotels flash his picture around and see what I can come up with." Abby said strapping her gum holster on and sliding her Glock in.

"I'm coming with ya." Mark said standing up.

"No." Abby said.

"Abby I want to come with ya." Mark insisted.

"Mark I'm going by the book, no more exceptions, stay here in case Victor calls, John have a tap put on the phone and on Mark's cell." Abby said.

"Abby do you want me to come with you?" Glen asked.

"No stay here with Mark." Abby said and turned and left.

Mark watched her leave, he knew he had been unfair to her but he was so hurt and worried about Lucas. He sat down hard on the bed.

Glen sat beside him.

"We'll find him, you got to believe that." Glen said.

Mark didn't know what to believe. He just prayed his boy would be all right.

Abby had hit 3 hotels with no luck when her cell rang.

"Hello." Abby said.

"Well Little Abby Spencer, it's your old friend Victor." Victor said.

"Where is Lucas?" Abby said cutting to the chase.

"What no hello how are you, where are your manners?" Victor asked laughing.

"Just let the boy go Victor, pick on someone your own size for a change." Abby said.

"Well, Abby that's why I called. I think we can work something out." Victor said.

"Jeanette I have a surprise for you." Victor said opening the door.

"Mommy." Lucas said running into the room.

"Lucas honey." Jeanette said hugging the little boy.

"Mommy those men scared me." Lucas said.

"Well you're with mommy now; you don't have to be scared." Jeanette said.

"Thank you Victor." Jeanette said.

"I have a few things to work out; you two enjoy your time together." Victor said and left.

"Mommy I want to see daddy." Lucas said.

"Not right now honey, mommy wants to spend some time with you." Jeanette said.

Soon Jeanette thought I will have everything I want as she held her son tight to her.


	29. chapter 29

Abby walked into the room. Mark jumped up.

"Did ya find anything?" Mark asked.

"No, John I need to talk to you for a minute outside." Abby said.

Mark looked at her suspiciously something was up.

John followed her out to the hallway and closed the door.

"Victor called me, he knows who I am, and he wants me. I agreed to trade myself for Lucas. I need you to go with me to bring Lucas back to Mark." Abby said.

"Abby you don't have to do this give me the meeting place and we'll get him." John said.

"You know as well as I do what he's capable of. He'll kill Lucas if we try anything, it's me he wants." Abby said.

John looked at her. She was the strongest person he knew and he felt again the sharp tug of regret at what he had done to her.

"Stop John, I know that look, you can't change the past, and you did what you did." Abby said.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Abby asked.

"Yes." John said.

John and Abby went back in the room. 

"I'm leaving these two agents here with you; they'll get in touch with me if anything happens. Abby and I have a few leads to run down." John said.

Abby went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Glen looked at Mark as if to say aren't you going to talk to her?

Mark shook his head and looked away. Truth was he felt horrible about what he had said. He wanted to go beat the hell out of John for slapping her this morning, but all of that underlie  the fact that monster had his son, that's all he could concentrate on right now.

Abby came out a few minutes later.

"Come on John." Abby said. 

She looked at Mark but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

Glen came over and lifted her chin.

"You be care young lady." Glen said.

"I will." Abby said.

Glen kissed her lips lightly.

Abby hugged him. She was scared right now, not knowing what to expect from Victor and she clung to the only source of comfort she had right now. Mark watched jealous as hell, she was holding on to Glen for dear life.

Glen frowned and pushed her back to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Glen asked.

"Nothing, I just needed a hug." Abby said and moved to the door.

Glen had a funny feeling, a feeling he didn't like.

Mark had the same feeling that something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at John but John had a blank look on his face.

Abby pulled away from Glen.

"Later guys." Abby said and walked out the door. John followed her

"What do ya think is going on?" Mark asked Glen.

Glen shrugged.

"Maybe nothing, she just seemed strange." Glen said.

Mark wished he had grabbed her and not let her go, he couldn't shake the feeling.

John looked over at Abby riding in the passenger side of the car.

"What do you want me to do?" John asked.

"Nothing, make the exchange and take Lucas home to his dad." Abby said.

"What ever happens will be up to me." Abby said.

John watched her, she didn't look scared or nervous, but he was. He had sent her on dangerous missions before without blinking an eye, but this was different. Victor would kill her, he knew it. He loved this kid in spite of everything, this was little Abby he could look at her and see her as she used to be running through the back yard her pigtails flying. He was sending her to a sure death and he was sure Victor would have other things in mind besides a quick death.

John was startled by her hand on his. John looked up and met her gaze.

"I do love you Uncle John, and I forgive you." Abby said.

John blinked the tears back. How could she not hate him?

John squeezed her hand back.

Abby turned and looked out the window and seen they were coming up on the old abandoned building, Victor had told them to meet him at. Well show time Abby thought.

Victor picked the boy up and carried him toward the building.

"Victor what are we doing here?" Jeanette asked running behind him.

"I'm trading the boy for your husband's new wife; she's an old friend of mine." Victor said still walking.

"WHAT!" Jeanette screamed.

"Let me down." Lucas said struggling in Victor's grip.

Victor turned around.

"You know, I'm really tired of you." Victor said.

"What about me, I want my son." Jeanette said.

Victor set the boy down and pulled his gun.

"Bye bitch." Victor said smiling and pulled the trigger. He shot her in the head killing her instantly. Victor turned and seen that Lucas had taken off running. Victor caught up with him easily and grabbed him. He picked him up.

"Boy don't run, your going home to your daddy shortly, just be patient." Victor said smiling.

Lucas was scared he seen what the man had done to his mommy. So he stopped struggling hoping he would get to see his daddy soon.


	30. chapter 30

Abby walked in the abandoned building with John walking behind her. John had his gun drawn.

"John my old friend, why the gun?" Victor asked laughing.

Abby turned to see Victor carrying Lucas in one hand and a gun in the other.

"I won't use it unless you try to back out on our deal." John said staring at the man with hatred.

"John shame on you, keeping this little treasure a secret from me, I thought all of Jason's little mice were dead." Victor said laughing.

John had to brace himself to keep from shooting the man on the spot.

"Abby where's my daddy?" Lucas called out.

"You'll be with him soon, Lucas, okay?" Abby said trying to calm him.

"I'm going to set the boy down, Abby you head my way, boy you take off for that old man over there and if any one tries any thing fishy remember I got my gun trained on that boy and I wont hesitate to use it as you both well know." Victor said. 

"Lucas I want you to walk to John over there and he's going to take you to your daddy, understand?" Abby said.

Lucas nodded.

Abby started forward and so did Lucas.

"No tricks old man." Victor warned John. Abby came up to Lucas and she held up her hand to indicate she was going to stop.

Victor aimed his gun in warning.

"I just want to say goodbye." Abby said.

She bent down and hugged Lucas and he hugged her back.

"Don't go with him Abby, he's bad, he killed my mommy." Lucas said starting to cry.

Abby hugged him tight trying to soothe him.

"Tell your daddy, I love him and tell him sorry about his two way, it's in the bathroom." Abby whispered in his ear.

"I will." Lucas promised.

Abby let him go and got up and started for Victor again. Finally she was close enough and Victor grabbed her arm and pulled her against him holding the gun to her head.

"You got the boy, now get the hell out of here, and tell Callaway his ex is dead, I did him a favor." Victor said.

Abby seen John had Lucas in his arms but he was still standing there.

"Get the hell out of here John, now!" Abby shouted. 

John looked at her one last time and turned and left.

"Now little one lets get out of here and find a quite place where we can get to know each other." Victor said.

Abby just prayed that things worked out as she planned.

Mark was pacing. Abby and John had been gone hours and they hadn't heard anything. He was starting to go nuts.

The door opened and John came in carrying Lucas.

"Daddy!" Lucas yelled and John set him down so he could go to his daddy.

Mark grabbed Lucas and held him tight.

"Thank God Lucas I was so scared son." Mark said tears running down his face. 

The first thing Glen noticed was that Abby wasn't there and a cold chill went down his spine.

"Where's Abby?" Glen asked.

John didn't say anything and for the first time Mark looked up.

"Where the hell is she John?" Mark asked.

"You have to understand this was her decision… Victor figured out who she was and he wanted her, he called her and offered a trade her for Lucas." John said.

"AND YOU LET HER DO THAT!" Mark bellowed.

"You have your son, alive and healthy don't you,  do you think I wanted this, I love that girl, she was doing her job, in her eyes, her duty, what choice did I have let Victor kill your son and never doubt he would have, he killed Jeanette like she was nothing!" John snapped.

"Mark she made the choice to do this, she chose to save your son." John said.

Mark sank to the floor still holding his son tears streaming down his face. She was as good as dead, he knew that. She had sacrificed her self to save his son. The bitter words he had yelled at her this morning came back bitterly in his head. God he loved her and he hadn't even told her.

"Daddy?" Lucas said.

"Yea son?" Mark asked.

"Abby said to tell you she loves you." Lucas said.

Mark lost it then clutching his son to him. He had lost her for good, without ever telling her how he felt.


	31. chapter 30b

"Daddy….She told me to tell you something else too." Lucas said.

Mark lifted his head.

"What son?' Mark asked.

"She said she was sorry about the two way and that it was in the bathroom." Lucas said.

Mark looked confused what the hell was that all about. He set Lucas down and went in the bathroom; there on the floor was the two way Abby insisted he carry at all times. He seen it had be disassembled. Mark gasped at the implication; early on Abby had told him it had a racking device in it, just in case, she had said grinning. She had slipped the tracking devise on her some where.

Mark ran back into the bedroom.

"She's got a tracking device on her!" Mark yelled.

John jumped up saying a silent prayer of thanks. He grabbed Abby's lap top and brought up the accessed the WIA site. He found the tracker she had assigned to Mark and sure enough there it was beeping. 

Glen was ecstatic. He hugged Mark.

"She's going to be fine buddy." Glen said.

Mark had hope now, if they could just get to her in time. 

John was on the phone calling back up.

"Get the vans on the road and start tracking her and stop here and pick me up." John ordered.

"I'm coming with ya." Mark said as John got off the phone.

"No." John snapped as he headed for the door.

"I love her John and I'm going with ya.' Mark said.

John sighed.

"Alright, but you do exactly as I say." John said.

"Glen stay here with Lucas will ya?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Glen said.

"I'll leave an agent here too." John said.

Mark picked up Lucas and hugged him.

"I got to go after her son, I'll be back I promise." Mark said.

"I know daddy. Bring her back." Lucas said.

"I will, thanks to you son, I think we can find her." Mark said kissing him and setting him in Glen's arms.

Glen watched them leave and hoped and prayed they made it in time.

Victor had taken her to a house, she didn't know where because he blindfolded her.

She looked around as soon as he took the blindfold off. It was a nice house from the locks of it.

Victor untied her which surprised her.

"Don't look so shocked. I want you to get to know me, I'm sure you won't do anything stupid." Victor said smiling.

"I hate you; I still remember you laughing over my parents bodies." Abby said staring at him.

"You were there?" Victor asked.

"Yes, I hid till you left." Abby said.

"Hmm, seems you were made of strong stuff Abby that was enough to send most people around the bend to discover there family murdered in cold blood like that." Victor said.

He went and poured himself a drink.

"I survived to kill you; I killed your cousins you know." Abby said.

"People say I'm evil, just look what John turned a child into, a cold blooded killer, not so different from me." Victor said.

"I would love to kill you." Abby said coldly.

"Well not for now Abby, I have other things in mind. I'm going to make you mine, I guess you understand my meaning, I want to fuck you and I will. I want you to go upstairs and take a bath and wait in the room for me." Victor said.

"Go to hell." Abby said.

"Abby I don't want to bruise that pretty body." Victor said.

"But I will if you don't obey me." Victor said.

Abby decided to go up and give them plenty of time to start tracking her. She didn't want to end of dead before they got here. She started for the stairs.

"Good girl Abby, your making a wise decision.


	32. chapter 31

Mark was tense. He stood behind two agents while they looked at a monitor, tracking Abby's movements.

The tracker suddenly stopped and Mark looked at John.

"She's stopped moving." John said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Mark asked.

There holed up for a while, I guess. We should get a fix on the location now." John said.

Mark hands were balled into fists. That bastard better not touch her.

John looked at Mark, he was tense.

"Mark we're going to find her." John said.

Mark didn't answer. He was going to kill Victor with his bare hands if he got the chance.

Abby tried to take her time in the bath. But she figured Victor would come in when he wanted in spite of how long she took. She wrapped a towel around her and went in the bedroom. The room was beautiful she would give Victor that he had, good taste. It was done in white and light blue and had a large canopy bed. She was surprised to find a change of clothes; it was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which she quickly slipped on. She went to the windows only to find them boarded up. Well that's out she thought. She looked around for a phone, but there was none. She tried the door but it was locked. She heard footsteps and stood there and waited. Victor came in smiling when he saw her and shut the door behind him.

"Feel better?" Victor asked.

"Like you care, you're going to rape me, and you ask how I feel?" Abby asked.

"You know Abby, I'll be truthful with you. I planned to rape and kill you, but then I seen you, seen how strong you are. You and I are meant to be, what I'm going to do to you is not rape, I'll make love to you and you'll be begging me for more. You're my perfect partner, strong and deadly just like me." Victor said.

"You're crazy." Abby said.

"NO sweetness, I found the perfect woman and I'll make you mine." Victor said. 

Victor grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Abby didn't struggle, she just stood there. She knew she had to remain calm and use her wits.

"See Abby I knew you were a sensible girl, I will give you pleasure like you've never known." Victor whispered in her ear.

"That little cabin is the location." John said. They were parked far enough away so as not to alert anyone.

"Well let's get going." Mark said.

"Mark we got to do this right." John said.

"We got a team in position on the other side of the cabin." John said.

Luckily the place was in the woods and isolated they didn't have to worry about civilians.

"Mark I want you to stay here while we take care of this."  John said.

"No way." Mark said.

"Do you want to get Abby killed? I need to worry about her right now, not about what you're going to do." John said.

"Okay, I don't like it, but okay." Mark said.

John nodded and got out of the van along with his men.

Mark watched through the tinted windows as they eased there way to the cabin.

Victor lowered his head and kissed Abby.  God she was sweet, this was the woman he had been waiting for his whole life, and she had been spared for a reason. He was shocked to feel Abby's arms lift and encircle his waist. She felt it to, it was meant to be.

John deepened the kiss lost in pleasure when suddenly he felt a sharp pain to his groin, he let go of her and grabbed his balls.

"You fool." Abby said standing back holding his gun on him; do you actually think I would willingly have sex with you?" Abby asked.

Victor looked up in shock, she had fooled him.

"Go to the door and open it and go slow, we're going for a walk in the wood." Abby said.

Victor knew that she meant to kill him, it was in her eyes.

"Abby please don't kill me, think about this." Victor pleaded.

Abby started laughing and fired a shot right over his head missing by and inch.

"Get moving bitch, you dint have any sympathy for my family, I'll show none to you." Abby said.

Victor screamed at the shot, but he turned slowly and went to the door.

Mark heard the shot from the van and watched as the swat team kicked in the front door. Hell if he was going to set here. He jumped out of the van and ran for the front door.

Abby stayed a good distance behind Victor as she started down the stairs, she heard the door busted in and figured it was her team.

"We're headed down the stairs." She shouted.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs she seen John and her team in the front room waiting with guns drawn.

"Good to see you guys." Abby grinned.

John smiled back.

"Knew I was worried for nothing." John said, but the relief he felt was overwhelming.

"She's going to kill me, get her the hell away from me." Victor said.

"I should let her." John said looking at the man who took his best friend and the only family he had ever had away from him.

"Abby!"

Abby looked up to see Mark in the doorway. It was the distraction Victor needed, he turned and grabbed the gun twisting Abby's wrist. Before he could get a good hold on it a shot fired and hit him in the head killing him instantly. Abby moved back and watched him fall. It was over she thought. He was dead. She could start over and put this behind her. She looked up and seen John holding his gun. He had fired the shot. Her eyes met his. He had done it for her, she knew that. He didn't have to kill him, John was an excellent shot, and he could have shot the gun out of his hands.

"Mark the crime scene boys." John said.

Abby went down the stairs and motioned for John. He followed her to the living room.

"Thank you." Abby said.

"You were right; He won't ever hurt anyone again." John said.

"Abby the things I did were wrong, I'm sorry, I do love you, I hope you know that." John said his voice choked with emotion.

Abby looked up at the man, who had trained her, been harder on her than anyone ever had, some days she had hated him. He had been driven by his own desires and his own need for revenge against the men who had taken his best friend.

"Your dad and your mom and the kids were the only family I ever had Abby, that day I felt like my world fell apart, I did the wrong thing, I should have taken you home and raised you like a normal child, I'll regret that till the day I die." John said tears in his eyes.

"Do you remember before this happened, what you used to call me when you would come to visit?" Abby asked smiling.

John laughed.

"Yea, My little one inch princess, you were so small." John said smiling.

"And any thing but a princess." Abby said laughing.

John pulled her in his arms and hugged her; he was surprised when she hugged him back.

"I forgive you Uncle John and I love you." Abby said hugging him fiercely.

"By the way, I quit." Abby said looking up at John.

"I'll gladly accept your resignation." John said kissing her cheek.

"Hey think I could get one of them hugs your passing out."

Abby turned smiling and launched her self in Mark's arms. Mark caught her to him and lifted her in his arms holding her tight. Abby wrapper her arms around Mark's neck and held on tight burying her face in his neck, never wanting to let go.

Mark kissed her head and pulled her back to look at her.

"Guys I got to go out here and supervise, I'll talk to you later." John said.

"Okay." They both said.

"Girl I'm sorry for that shit I said this morning, Ya know I didn't mean it." Mark said.

"I know." Abby said kissing him gently on his lips.

"Thank you for what ya did, for getting Lucas back, I'll be forever grateful girl." Mark said looking deep in her eyes.

"Your welcome." Abby said.

"That was real slick what ya did, taking that tracking devise, like ya did." Mark said grinning.

"Yea well, they don't call me agent one for nothing." Abby said grinning.

Mark set her down.

"I think me and you need to have that talk soon." Mark said.

"I got some things to wrap up, but I'll catch up with you." Abby said.

Mark took that to mean today and nodded his head.

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He rose back up and looked at her.

"Don't keep me waiting girl." Mark growled.

Abby just grinned. She watched as Mark walked to the door.

"Hey pea brain!" Abby yelled.

"Yea?" Mark asked raising his brow at her.

"It's Abby." She said grinning.

Mark shook his head and laughed.

"Abby we're going to have a long talk about that smart mouth of yours." Mark said grinning.

Abby winked at him and walked back to find John. Mark just laughed as he went to find a ride back to the hotel. He was glad this over, now they could move on with there lives.


	33. chapter 32

Abby and John had everything cleared up here. They walked out the door together.

"John I got some things I need to do, can you tell Mark, I don't think he will understand." Abby said.

"Your not running are you Abby?" John asked turning to look at her.

"No, really I'm not; tell him I'll be back." Abby said.

"He's not going to be happy." John said.

"He'll get over it." Abby said smiling.

John gave her a hug.

"Call me." He said.

"I will." Abby said and got in her car. She had something she had to do and it couldn't wait anymore.

Mark paced in his room; it had been hours where the hell was she at? Mark wondered.

"Calm down, she said she was coming here didn't she?" Glen asked.

"Well yea in a round about way." Mark said.

"Daddy she'll be here." Lucas said looking up from his cartoons.

Mark jumped at the knock on the door. He opened it and John was standing there.

"Where's Abby?" Mark snapped.

John walked in.

"Calm down Mark, she said to tell you she had something to do; she said she would be back." John said.

"What the hell does that mean, today, tomorrow, two weeks?" Mark asked.

"I don't know Mark." John said.

Mark suddenly stopped. 

He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it. Glen and John watched him wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing Mark?" Glen asked.

"He's going after her and bringing her home." Lucas said grinning.

"Tell Vince I'll be back when I get back." Mark said to Glen.

Glen nodded as he watched Mark get his stuff together.

"You know where she went?" John asked.

Mark nodded.

"Abby still thinks she's got to handle everything alone that she's got to be so strong, she needs me." Mark said.

The light suddenly dawned on John and knew where she went.

"Mark trusting people isn't easy for her, letting someone in after all this time, take it easy on her." John said.

"John I'm going to be there for her that's all, I'm not going to hurt her." Mark said.

"Lucas can you stay with Glen for a couple of days?" Mark asked bending down to Lucas.

"Sure daddy, you just bring Abby back, I like her." Lucas said.

"I do too son." Mark said hugging him.

"Glen you don't mind watching Lucas, do ya?" Mark said standing.

"No man, go get your woman?" Glen said grinning.

"Oh and by the way, you can forget asking her out?" Mark growled at Glen.

"Uhh I kinda figured that, besides I was just trying to light a fire under you dumb ass." Glen said laughing.

Mark laughed and headed out the door. If he got on the road now, he should be there shortly after her.

Abby drove down the long highway wishing she had some company, no not company Mark. She could have asked him to come with her. No she couldn't do that. She had to do this by her self. This wasn't Mark's problem, it was hers. She couldn't push all her hang-ups on him. She was pretty sure Mark cared about her, but she wasn't sure how much. The night they had spent together was wonderful, but she was pretty sure he wasn't ready for a relationship. She hoped at the least they could remain friends. She laughed out loud at the thought. Hell all they did was fight, weird friendship. Mark was the first person she ever met that cold go toe to toe with her and she liked it. He didn't back down from her the way most people did. She sighed. When she got back Mark said they needed to have a talk. She wondered if he was going to tell her they couldn't see each other anymore. She sighed; it would have to wait for a while longer.


	34. chapter 33

Mark pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He seen Abby's car parked in front of him. He got out and by passed the house and walked to the back yard. He knew where she would be. He came up to the little cemetery and seen her sitting on the ground in front of her family's grave. Mark went in and set down behind her and pulled her back against him and wrapped his big arms around her.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

Mark kissed her on top of the head.

"Ya aint got to be so tough girl, I'm here for you now." Mark said.

Abby leaned back against him.

"How did you know where I would be?" Abby asked.

"I know ya got a lot of stuff to let go of, I figured this is where you would come." Mark answered.

It scared Abby that Mark knew her so well, when did this connection between them take place?

"Abby ya need to let go, let go of the pain, I know ya got it all bottled up inside, ya had to be strong for so long, but ya don't know more, not with me, you can trust me girl, I'll catch ya if ya fall." Mark said.

Mark words chipped away what was left of her armor. The tears that she had held in for so long fell from her eyes.

"Why did my daddy have to go away and leave me all alone Mark, it wasn't fair?" Abby sobbed.

Mark turned her around and held her against him while she cried.

"I don't know baby, your right it's not fair." Mark said.

"I'm mad at them for leaving me Mark; they left me all alone, with no one to take care of me!" Abby cried.

"I know baby." Mark said gently rubbing her back while sobs wracked her body.

"I miss them so bad Mark, sometimes I wish I had died to so I could be with them." Abby said.

Mark lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Abby you're here for a reason, think how many lives you've saved. Don't ever wish you had died." Mark said kissing her gently.

She leaned back into his chest and cried. She let out everything she had held in for years. Mark held her through it all, just stroking her and holding her while she let her pain go. Finally her sobs subsided and her tears slowed. Mark still held her and rubbed her back.

Abby lifted her head.

"I got your shirt all wet." Abby said looking up at him shyly.

"You bad girl." Mark said grinning.

Abby smiled back and lay back against him again.

They sit there in silence for a while.

"Abby I'm going to wait for you in the drive way when you're ready, I'll be there." Mark said.

Abby stood up and turned and kissed Mark.

"Thanks." Abby said.

"Anytime baby, just don't run off from me no more." Mark said.

Abby looked at him and grinned.

"We'll see." She said.

"Girl I have a feeling you're going to keep me on my toes." Mark said grinning.

"You bet." Abby replied.

Mark kissed her and headed back down to the drive way.

Abby sighed and turned back to her family's graves.

"Daddy I thought you should know, I took care of it. The men who did this are dead now, you can be at peace now and maybe I can too. I'm really sorry I yelled at you that day, I probably regret that more than anything that our last words were angry. I love you daddy and you too Mama. I love all of you. Pete I really miss you not being here to catch me when I do all this dumb stuff. I wish I could see you one last time, but that can't be. I love you guys, I'll be back from time to time." Abby said and she turned and walked away.

"She'll be okay now" a voice on the wind said.

"Yes honey, she'll be okay now" a voice answered.

If Abby would have turned around she would have seen her smiling family standing there, love shining in there eyes.

"We love you to baby." Jason said.

"So where are we going?" Abby asked when she got to the driveway.

"First we're going to turn in your rental and then we're going to find a room and have a long talk." Mark said.

"Sounds kind of ominous." Abby joked.

Mark raised his brow at her.

"We're going to get some things straight." Mark said.

Mark got in his car.

"I follow you to turn in your car." Mark said.

"Okay Cave man." Abby said grinning.

Mark smiled.

"Get a move on." He said.

Abby smiled and got in her car. She couldn't wait to see what Mark had to say.


	35. chapter 34

Abby had dropped off the rental and Mark had got them a hotel room in Mt. Airy. Mark ordered dinner and hadn't said anything else about a talk. They had a pleasant dinner. Mark told her Lucas missed her and was looking forward to seeing her. Abby smiled. She was very fond of Lucas; he had squirmed his way into her heart fast.

"Go take a nice long bath and relax." Mark said.

"Yes Master." Abby said rolling her eyes.

Mark just smiled but didn't say anything.

Abby took a nice long bath and finally pulled herself out of the tub and dried off. She dried her hair and then got dressed. She threw on her panties and a long t-shirt of Mark's. She went out and lay on the bed yawning.

"Don't get sleepy just yet. I'm going to take a quick shower." Mark said. Abby lay on the bed waiting for him. She was kinda nervous about this whole talk thing. Maybe he was going to tell her what they had one a one night thing. She sighed she would find out soon enough.

Mark came out wearing sweats looking good as hell. Abby watched him loving the way his muscles rippled when he walked.

Mark sat down beside her and grabbed her.

Abby squealed as Mark pulled her face down across his lap.

"What in the hell are you doing Mark?" Abby yelled.

"Ya know how many times I fantasized about doing this?" Mark asked laughing.

"Mark Callaway, you better let me up right now!" Abby demanded.

Mark kept a tight grip around her waist keeping her in place.

"No way, were going to have a talk and your going to listen for a change." Mark said.

"I happen to love ya Abby Spencer, and I'm not real happy about the way ya put yourself in danger and then didn't even tell me what you were doing." Mark said and lifted his hand and swatted her bottom. 

Abby lay there, okay she barely felt that, he was going into caveman mode; she might as well let him get it out of his system. After all he just said he loved her. Abby smiled.

"He loves me." Abby whispered to her self.

"You say something down there?" Mark asked.

"Umm no." Abby said.

"Good cause we haven't got to the question and answer part yet.

Abby grinned, he was really enjoying himself.

Mark swatted her bottom twice.

"That's for putting your self in danger, don't let it happen again." Mark said.

"Mark it was my job…." Abby started to be cut off by a harder swat.

"Oww." Abby said

"Don't want to hear excuses, I love ya and I don't want nothing to happen to you…end of story." Mark said.

"Now about running off and not telling me where you were going, we won't be having no more of that." Mark said and swatted her two more times.

Abby was tempted to laugh, but she didn't want to encourage him to hit harder.

This time Abby didn't argue with him.

"Now are you going to put yourself in danger any more?" Mark asked.

"We'll I'll try not to, but I can't promise…" Abby started.

Mark cut her off with three hard swats.

"See where this is going girl?" Mark asked.

"Uhh yea, okay I won't put myself in danger no more." Abby said.

Mark took his hand and rubbed her bottom causing Abby to moan.

"Positive reinforcement, works every time." Mark said grinning.

Abby started laughing.

"Okay we're almost done." Mark said.

'Are you going to run off anymore?" Mark asked.

"Mark I can't promise to not go anywhere." Abby said which earned her hard whack to her butt.

"Okay okay, I promise." Abby said giggling.

Mark smiled and rubbed her butt again.

"See how easy this is?" Mark asked.

"Now I want to hear one more thing and I think ya know what it is." Mark said.

"I love you Mark." Abby said her voice catching on the words.

Mark lifted her and sat her on his lap looking at her tear filled eyes.

"Aww girl, I love ya too so much." Mark said kissing her gently on the lips.

Abby pulled back after a minute smiling.

"You damn cave man." Abby said grinning.

Mark smiled.

Yea, so ya love me anyway, huh?" Mark asked.

"Yea I do, even if you are a big bully." Abby said.

"Aww I didn't hurt ya girl, I would never hurt ya." Mark said pulling her in his arms.

"I know, actually it was kinda fun." Abby said grinning.

Mark smiled.

"How about we have some more fun? I got a few ideas." Mark said.

Abby smiled as Mark lowered her to the bed.


	36. chapter 35

Mark kissed Abby gently and ran his tongue around her lips. Abby parted her lips and Mark slid his tongue in teasing her by pushing it forward and then pulling back.

Abby smiled at his playfulness. She nipped his bottom lip and Mark growled and covered her mouth with his to kiss her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Mark hands roamed her body as he kissed her, touching fires even through the t-shirt.

"Mmmmmm." Abby moaned into Mark's mouth.

Mark pulled back and stripped her t-shirt off and threw it to the floor. He pulled her panties off too and tossed them to the floor.

"Eager are we?" Abby teased.

"Your about to find out." Mark growled at her, his eyes filled with lust.

Mark moved back some.

"Spread yer legs." He said.

Abby spread them past the point of any self consciousness. All she wanted was to please him and to be pleased by him.

Mark's breathing picked up at the site of her sweet pussy spread before him. She was ready for him already.

"Baby yer wet for me." Mark said his voice husky with desire.

Abby moaned at the look in his eyes.

Mark stood up.

He took her hand and placed it between her legs.

"Play with that pussy for me girl." Mark said.

Abby groaned and ran her finger down her wet slit groaning at the contact.

"Do a good job girl, but don't cum." Mark order.

Mark watched as her eyes closed and she ran her finger up and down her slit. She took her thumb and rubbed her clit groaning as she did so.

"Little girl, yer making me hard as a brick." Mark groaned cupping himself through his sweats.

Mark shed his sweats and lowered himself between her legs. He took her hand and licked her finger sucking all her sweet juices from it.

"So sweet." Mark murmured. 

Mark lowered his head between her legs and breathed in her scent groaning in anticipation.

He flicked his tongue over her clit causing Abby to buck her hips and grab his head.

Mark grinned and lowered his head and began to lick her wet slit up and down.

"MMMMMARK!" Abby screamed as he tortured her in the most wonderful way.

Mark plunged his tongue in and out of her center as he held her hips down to keep her from coming off the bed.

"MMMARK PLEASE!" Abby cried out needing to come.

Mark ran his tongue up to her clit flicking it over and over.

"Mark I neeed tooo cummm!" Abby whimpered her head tossing back and forth.

Mark sucked her clit into his mouth and suckled on it sending Abby over the edge screaming.

"MMMMARK!" Abby screamed out.

Mark lapped at her pussy as she came catching her sweet juices like they were nectar.

He held her hips still as she trembled over and over in release.

 Mark raised his head and seen she was lying there quietly with her eyes closed.

"You alright Abby?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Mmmm." Abby answered with a satisfied sigh.

"Good now get yer ass up I aint done with ya yet." Mark said grinning wickedly.

Abby opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Yes sir." Abby said and sat up.

Mark leaned over and kissed her. He then flipped her over and positioned her on her hands and knees. He got behind her on his knees and bent over her to kiss a path from her neck down to her ass. He bit her playfully and Abby laughed.

"Paybacks hell." Abby said.

"Ooo bite me baby, I like it." Mark said nipping her playfully again. He ran his hands over her ass down to her thighs and parted her legs more. He entered her with a large finger.

"Oooooooo Mmmmmark." Abby gasped out in pleasure.

"Mark fucked her with his finger watching her moan and wiggle her cute ass back to meet his finger.

"Abby ya ready for me baby, huh?" Mark asked as he pushed another finger in to join the first one.

"Yyyyyessss." Abby moaned.

Mark grinned and pulled out his fingers licking them clean.

"Damn baby I could eat that sweet pussy all day." Mark growled.

Mark pressed his cock against her aching center and with one hard thrust sank into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Abby yelled out.

Mark had to stop so he didn't shoot in her right now. He was so close.

"Baby don't move." Mark said trying to get a hold of his self.

"Mark Pleassse!" Abby begged.

Mark started to move slowing in and out of her wet center.

"Okay Baby, I'm going to take care of ya." Mark said as he plunged into her over and over in a slow hard rhythm.  Mark's thrust grew harder and faster. He grabbed her ass massaging it as he watched his cock pump in and out of her pussy.

"Damn girl, yer so hot." Mark moaned.

Abby moved her hips back to meet his thrusting.

"Mark I'mmm cccummming!" Abby screamed.

Mark roared as he felt her muscled clench and spasm around his cock.

He started thrusting like a mad man. He grasped her hips and plunged into her over and over.

"Damn Abby, I'mmmm Cccumming!" Mark growled. 

Mark emptied himself deep in her center as Abby screamed in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm." Abby moaned even as Mark still pumped into her.

Mark collapsed resting his head on her back and pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead

Mark could feel her shaking.

He moved to lie on his back and pulled her into his arms.

"Tears? Girl did I hurt ya?" Mark asked worried and frowning.

Abby looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

Mark wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"No, it was just so perfect and I just love you so much, I'm scared I'll wake up and it will all be a dream." Abby said.

Mark cupped her chin and kissed her deeply.

"Does that feel like a dream Darlin." Mark asked smiling.

"No, it feels wonderful." Abby said laying her head back on Mark's chest.

"Mark why do you love me?" Abby asked.

"Because yer the most beautiful, exciting, wonderful woman I ever met and you are out of this world in bed, Oh yea and the fact ya don't take no crap off me and ya aint scared of me and one more thing, I'm pretty sure ya could kick my ass or at least hold yer own in a fight, that day ya brought me to my knees I knew I had found the woman of my dreams." Mark said.

Abby was laughing by this time.

"So you like the fact that I'm a bitch?" Abby asked.

"Honey ya aint no bitch, you're a strong woman and I love that about ya and ya have a heart of gold and underneath all that armor is the sweetest little girl in the world, she's peeked out at me more than a few times." Mark said kissing her cheek.

Abby smiled up at him. 

"Now why do you love my old dead ass?" Mark asked and he rubbed her back.

"You're the first person who has ever gone toe to toe with me and wouldn't back down, you're strong and beautiful and when I'm with you I feel safe, like no one can hurt me and when you make love to me I feel so wonderful and you make me feel so good and special, like I'm the only woman in the word." Abby said tracing his tats with her finger tips.

"Abby do ya think ya might want to get married?" Mark asked.

Abby sat straight up in bed.

"You want to get married? To me?" Abby asked looking shocked.

"Well yea, why wouldn't I girl, I love ya." Mark said grinning.

Mark pulled her back down on top of him and kissed her.

Abby lay on his chest and laid her head down for a minute.

"Are you crazy?" Abby asked.

"Yea crazy about you girl." Mark said reaching up to cradled her head against his chest.

"Mark I'm so fucked up inside, don't you know that?" Abby asked quietly.

"Honey, I'll be there for ya when ya have bad days, bad dreams or bad memories, yer not fucked up, there's a confused little girl inside ya, ya had to grow up to fast. I love Ya Abby, just the way ya are." Mark said holding her tight.

"Mark I've killed people, I've had to do awful things, if you knew you wouldn't want me no more." Abby said starting to cry.

Mark held her as she sobbed against her chest. The poor little thing had been through so much. She had been forced into a life of someone else's choosing through no fault of her own. 

"Abby I don't care what ya did before, our life starts now, the past is the past, I want ya, I love ya girl, that's all that matters." Mark said.

Abby lifted her tearstained face to look at him. She looked into his emerald green eyes and seen the love he had for her. 

"I love ya to Mark." Abby said and lowered her head and touched her lips to his. 

Abby pulled back and smiled.

"But if you don't quit calling me girl, pea brain, I'm going to kick your ass." Abby said.

Mark laughed.

"I got just the thing to cure that mouth Abby." Mark said.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"What duct tape?" Abby smirked.

"Uhh no." Mark said and flipped her over and pressed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

Mark pulled back and grinned.

"Mark…" Abby began, but Mark pressed his lips to hers once again.

Mark pulled back once again and looked at her with laughter filled eyes.

"Positive reinforcement, works every time." Mark said.

Abby grinned.

"Well I think I'll need more of that and often." Abby said grinning.

"Gladly." Mark said and lowered his head to claim her lips once again.

Abby wrapped her arms around him and held him close, finally she had found her home right here in Mark's arms.

_The End_


End file.
